Percy Jackson, Rise of Voldemort
by lileaf2002
Summary: Sequel to PJ Fall of Hecate, Voldemort has risen from the dead and is creating a rift in the wizarding world. Will Percy and his friends be on the same side? Set during OOTP and after BOO/before TOA
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Camp Half-Blood, August 18th; the sun was shining, birdsong mingled with the usual battle cries and it was Percy's eighteenth birthday.

Despite the recent revelation that not only one but both of Percy's grandfathers were bloodthirsty mass murderers, Annabeth was determined that he would have a nice, _normal_ day.

He wasn't so sure.

But since what Annabeth wanted usually went, the entire camp had gathered on the beach to celebrate. They'd been busy all summer, rebuilding and readjusting to the Mist and everyone was eager for some fun. The party wasn't ending any time soon - as the tide came in, it circled around the demigods leaving a patch of dry sand ringed by white surf. Benefits of her boyfriend being a son of Poseidon, Annabeth thought with a grin.

 _"_ _Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you…"_

Percy covered her hand with his in the sand, "Do you remember our first kiss?"

 _"_ _You look like a minotaur…"_

She smirked, "How could I forget?"

Their lips hovered an inch apart and she could smell the birthday cake on his breath.

 _"_ _And you smell like one too!"_

"If I remember correctly, it went something like this…" his mouth brushed hers, but he jerked back as someone screamed.

"Look!"

He sighed regretfully, his breath warm on her cheek. Their eyes met before they both stood and turned in the direction of the shout.

High above the campers' heads, two birds circled in the azure sky. Campers were muttering amongst themselves, drawing swords and aiming arrows. As they spiralled lower, Annabeth saw that it was a pair of tawny owls each with a letter clutched in their talons - Hogwarts. The demigods who had attended the wizarding school last year were on their feet, telling people to lower their weapons.

"Relax!" she said, pushing Keila's bow down, "They're owls – it's a form of communication wizards use!"

Urgent whispers turned to murmurs of interest. All summer, campers who hadn't met the wizards had been intrigued by the existence of a whole other world in the UK. Dozens of eyes followed the owls as they flew lower.

Screeching, the largest owl deposited it's letter in Percy's lap. With a shaking hand (he hadn't exactly left Hogwarts on good terms), he broke the seal and drew out the letter from inside. Annabeth leaned in to read over his shoulder.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Jackson,_

 _Due to the recent discovery of your wizarding heritage, we are pleased to inform you that you been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to formally begin your magical education. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on the 1_ _st_ _of September._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Percy hadn't finished yet. His lips moved as he squinted at the letters. At last, he said, "They want me to go back?"

Gently, she took the parchment from him, "There's more," she said, turning over the page to reveal a note scribbled on the back, in the same emerald ink as the letter.

 _Perseus,_

 _I understand that you might not wish to return to Hogwarts after your experience last term, but I beg of you to give us another chance. If you do choose to take your rightful place in the wizarding world, meet me at 12 Grimmauld Place, London, on the 30_ _th_ _August. It's best you arrive after dark._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Dumbledore_

The rest of the camp had returned to the party, all except two; Nico and Will crossed the beach toward them, "Nico got one too," Will said, nodding at the letter.

Nico was holding his parchment at arm's length, looking faintly sick, "What do you think?"

"I don't know…" Percy frowned, "After everything that happened last term, maybe it's better the worlds remain separate."

Annabeth wanted to agree – the camp was safe, she and Percy were together and in a few weeks, they'd be going to New Rome to help rebuild and attend college there – she had everything she wanted. But Dumbledore was right about one thing, Percy did belong in the wizarding world. At least, for now.

And Annabeth belonged with Percy.

"I'm coming with you," she said

His eyes widened, "Annabeth…"

"As long as we're together, right?" he held her gaze for a moment before looking away, his cheeks coloured pink.

"I think we should all go," said Will, "Us four, I mean. If Voldemort's back," Percy cringed at the name, "they're going to need all the help they can get."

"But it's your choice," Annabeth said seriously, "Yours and Nico's."

Nico exchanged looks with Percy, "I think it's what Bianca would want me to do," he said quietly.

Percy looked from the letter in his hand to each of his friends in turn, "Okay," his face finally broke into a nervous grin, "We're going back to Hogwarts."

Percy's POV

A week later, Percy lay in the forest with Annabeth. In a few days, they'd be leaving for London. Despite everything that had happened last term, he was looking forward to seeing Harry… and Ron… and Hermione… Even Ginny, Ron's little sister, who had saved Annabeth from a monster. He grinned – it would be good to be back.

The phone rang. It shattered the silence, interrupting his thoughts.

His phone never rang.

Annabeth lifted her head from the grass, her brow furrowed. The book she was reading – _A Complete History of Magic_ , one Hermione had given her – tumbled into her lap, "Who is it?"

The phone had been a gift from his mom. It was dangerous for demigods, but Percy had insisted, so his mom could call him in case…

In case she went into labour.

His hand tore the phone from his pocket. With trembling fingers, he slid the bar across and raised the speaker to his ear.

"Percy - Percy, are you there?" the tremor in her voice was unmistakeable.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"I… you need to come home, baby," his stomach constricted. His mom would never ask him to leave camp if it wasn't an emergency, "I-I'm sorry, I can't explain anymore."

"What is it? Mom?" he was panicking now, "Are you going into labour? Where's Paul?"

"I'm sorry, Percy, honey." Her voice cracked at the mention of the baby, "I have to go, I-I love you, Percy."

"Mom?" Nothing. "Mom!"

Sally's POV

"Hang up!"

In the kitchen of her tiny Manhattan apartment, Sally Jackson clutched the phone desperately to her ear. "I have to go, I-"

"Hang up the bloody phone!"

"I love you, Percy."

Percy's POV

"Percy?" Annabeth grabbed his hand, "What's wrong?"

"My mom…" The words stuck in his throat – he didn't want to believe them, "I think she's in trouble."

Later, Annabeth would say that was when his hero complex kicked in. Call it what you like – Percy had known his mom 100% of his life and he knew when she was scared. He needed to get to her, and he needed to get there now, which meant he'd need help.

"Nico!" he yelled, charging up the hill toward the camp, "Where's Nico?"

"Percy, slow down!" Annabeth panted, "If Sally's in trouble, we'll save her."

He burst into the dining pavilion, where Will was teaching the newbie campers first-aid while Nico watched lazily from the shadows.

"Nico!"

"Percy?" he frowned, "What's up?"

"It's my mom, she's in trouble. I need to get home – now."

Will's expression darkened, "No way."

"Please," silently, Percy begged him to understand, "It's for my mum."

"Then I'm coming too," Will's expression dared anyone to disagree, "Nico will need me to heal him on the other side."

Nico nodded reluctantly, "Hold on, then," They linked hands, Will's students gawking at them, and together, melted into darkness.

The ground beneath Percy's feet shifted, hardening into the familiar, grainy floorboards of his mom's New York apartment. Spots danced before his eyes and he blinked, trying desperately to clear his vision. His mom was nowhere to be seen. Neither were his friends.

"We meet again, Perseus…"

He knew that voice; it had haunted his dreams for the last year…

"Voldemort."

"Don't you mean Grandad?" he taunted, "What about Pops?"

"Show yourself!"

"If you wish," the air seemed to shimmer, and Voldemort appeared, reclining in Paul's armchair, his white face perched on one of his skeletal hands. His scarlet eyes were expressionless, as corpse-like as a shark – and Percy had been up close with enough of those to know. Blocking the door, three Death Eaters, clothed in dark robes and twisted, silver masks, materialised from the shadows, each with their wand pointed at one of his friends' throats. Nico was limp in his Death Eater's arms.

 _A trap._

"Let them go,"

"Of course," Voldemort nodded at his followers and they shoved Percy's friends to the ground. Nico lay, unmoving, on the rug, "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why did you come?" He offered Annabeth a hand, but she pushed it away, drawing her knife and springing to her feet. Will crawled toward Nico, "Where's my mom?"

"Ah, yes," Voldemort's voice was like nails down a blackboard, "Your mother's taken a little vacation, and that husband of her's too…"

His fingers trembled with fury, "What have you done with them?"

"If you want to see your mother again, you'll do exactly as I say," Voldemort twirled his wand menacingly in his bone-bleached fingers, "I hear you're returning to Hogwarts?"

"So, what?" Percy crossed his arms.

"So, _Harry Potter_ ," Voldemort spat, his mouth curling in distaste, "has something I need. You and your friends are going to help me get it."

"And then you'll give my mom and Paul back?"

"I promise."

Percy didn't believe a word of it.

"You see, Percy, your friend Rachel isn't the only oracle. A prophecy I'm rather concerned about lies within the Ministry and the Potter boy is the only one who can retrieve it. You must convince him to do so."

"You want me to betray him?"

"Yes."

"I-I can't." He may have been a soldier, but he was no double agent.

Will looked up from where he was tending to Nico, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"There is a way," Annabeth said quietly, "I read about it, last year, but, Percy-"

"I believe I know what your girlfriend has in mind," A cruel smirk twisted Voldemort's mouth, "An Unbreakable Vow."

"What's an Unbreakable Vow?" Percy asked.

Will was staring at Annabeth, horrified, "But-"

"But what?" he demanded, "What's the problem? If it's unbreakable-"

"That's the problem," said Annabeth, "Percy, if you break it you'll die."

Her expression said _don't be stupid_ , but this was his mom…

"I'll do it," he blurted, looking directly at Voldemort, "If it means you have to stick to your word."

"A wise choice," he said, pleased, "Lucius, perhaps you would consent to be our Bonder?"

 _Lucius…_ the name was somehow familiar.

"I-I will, my lord," the Death Eater in question stuttered, drawing his wand.

Percy looked round at his friends. In the corner, Nico was stirring. Will was healing him, his hand aglow with golden light which rippled across his worried brow. Annabeth caught his gaze, shaking her head slightly. Her knuckles were white on the hilt of her blade, but with Nico unconscious they were outnumbered and if last year had taught him anything, it was that swords could only do so much against spells. Besides, fighting Voldemort wouldn't guarantee getting his family back. He had no other options, "How do we do this?"

"First, we kneel," Voldemort lowered himself to his knees and, reluctantly, Percy did the same, "Then, we join hands."

Shuddering, Percy grasped his right hand. Voldemort's grip was as hard and cold as steel. The Death Eater named Lucius placed the tip of his wand over their joined hands.

"Percy-"

Before Annabeth could finish, Voldemort spoke.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, promise to retrieve the prophecy meant for Harry Potter and deliver it to me?"

He swallowed, "I do."

A bright tongue of flame shot out of the wand and wound its way around their linked hands, like a red hot wire.

"Do you swear not to tell anyone about your actions?"

"I do."

A second ribbon of flame issued from the wand and danced around their hands.

"Now you make your demand to the Dark Lord," hissed Lucius.

He forced himself to look into Voldemort's eyes, "If I do what you ask, will you swear to give back my mom and Paul?"

"Percy, wait-"

Fiery shadows flickered across Voldemort's white face. His satisfied smirk widened into a jack-o-lantern's sinister grin, "I will."

His friends' anguished faces shone red in the blaze of the second tongue of flame as it twisted with the first and bound itself around their clasped hands, like a rope, tethering grandfather and grandson together, until the deal was complete. Until Voldemort had won.

And Harry, and Percy, had lost.

 **Woohoo! The first chapter of the sequel is out - what did you think? The tone of this story is gradually going to get darker as it goes on and I've got tons of conflict planned for Percy, Harry and their friends! One plot line I'm not entirely sure about is Nico's past... I have a rough outline but if you have any suggestions, let me know! Remember to fave/follow the story for more and, as always, I will be replying to all reviews in the next chapter!**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Updates will (hopefully!) be weekly so stay tuned!**

 **Lileaf, xoxo**


	2. The Order of the Phoenix

Nico's POV

"It's right there!"

Nico tugged his aviator jacket tighter around his shoulders. As asked, they'd arrived after dark, only to become in lost in London's maze as a thunderstorm rolled in. Rain plastered his dark hair to his forehead as he glared furiously at the space where number twelve Grimmauld Place should be.

Will wiped the water from his eyes, "There's nothing there, Annabeth."

"There, between numbers eleven and thirteen!" she insisted, annoyed.

Percy was being uncharacteristically silent. He'd refused to talk about their run-in with Voldemort a few days ago or the Unbreakable Vow he'd made (stupidly, in Nico's opinion). He claimed to be fine but then he'd almost flooded the girls' bathrooms when Chiron asked him how his mother's pregnancy was going – not an indicator of an easy mind - but then, if Nico was in his position, he doubted he'd be doing much better.

"There must be some kind of cloaking spell," Annabeth said, her brow creasing in frustration, "Maybe… Percy and I read the address when it was written down. We'll just have to ask someone to let you in. Wait here."

Nico groaned. He'd forgotten how wet Britain was.

"Uh, guys?" Will muttered.

Nico followed his gaze. A stranger lurked in the shadows, watching them intently. Upon being spotted, he stepped into the yellow light of the streetlamps. Water dripped from brown, silver-streaked hair, running down his wearied face and soaking clothing that looked more patched than the original fabric. Despite his look of exhaustion, he smiled cautiously, "I'm Remus Lupin. What are your names?"

The demigods exchanged suspicious glances. When you're a half-blood, mystery men were more often monsters than fairytale princes.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. This is Nico di Angelo, Will Solace and Perseus Jackson."

"Annabeth!" Nico hissed.

She shushed him, "You're a wizard, aren't you?" she asked the man.

Remus grinned, "Yes, and you must be the demigods Dumbledore asked me to meet," he drew a shred of parchment from his pocket, "Quick, read this."

Will squinted at the note for a moment before passing it to Nico. The narrow handwriting was smudged by the rain. It read:

 _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"I don't see how-" he stopped abruptly as a battered door appeared from nowhere in the space between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed quickly by grubby walls and filthy windows. Mortals hurried past, barely looking up, encased in their own umbrella-shaped bubbles where only their feet and the wet pavement in front of them existed, though Nico doubted they'd see anything, even if they did look.

"Hurry!" Lupin encouraged them, "I'm drenched, and I think a cup of tea would do us all some good."

Stamping their frozen feet, they traipsed up the worn stone steps and waited, shivering, while Lupin pulled his wand from his cloak and tapped it on the door. The knocker was silver and shaped like a twisted serpent. Nico heard many, metallic clicks and what sounded like a chain and then the door creaked open.

"Don't go in too far and don't touch anything," whispered Lupin.

The sweet, damp scent of rot filled his nostrils as he stepped inside. Light from the street spilled onto the threadbare carpet. Old-fashioned gas lamps illuminated the hallway, throwing shadows across disdainful portraits hanging, crooked, on the wall, and glinting off a cobwebby chandelier, wrought into the shape of a serpent. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him.

"Man, this place is creepy," said Percy.

A door at the end of the corridor opened and Harry's godfather, Sirius emerged, looking rather less skeletal than when they'd last seen him.

"Nico, Will," he smiled half-heartedly, "It's good to see you again."

Annabeth looked between them, surprised, "You know eachother?"

"It's a long story," Nico said, "This is Harry's godfather, Sirius Black."

"Sirius has kindly lent his house to the Order of the Phoenix," Lupin explained.

"I'd say nice place, but…" Percy gestured around at the mildewed walls and cracked ceiling.

Sirius laughed bitterly, "Well, it was my parents'. Their tastes were always old-fashioned."

"Has the meeting started yet?" Lupin asked him seriously.

"Yes, they're waiting in the dining room."

"Who's waiting?" asked Annabeth.

The two men exchanged looks and Lupin spoke, softly, "The Order of the Phoenix, the anti-Voldemort organisation," Percy jumped, "The meeting is for members only, I'm afraid, but you should go upstairs. Your friends have been waiting for you."

Nico shouldered his bag and began climbing the grand staircase, followed by his friends.

"It's the second door on the left, first landing," Sirius called quietly after them, "Don't go waking anything up!"

"What that's supposed to mean?" Will wondered, under his breath.

Nico shrugged, crossing the dingy landing and turned the second bedroom's doorknob which was shaped like a silver serpent's head (he was beginning to sense a theme, here). He stepped into a gloomy, high-ceilinged twin-bedded room.

"They're here!" cried a familiar voice.

Hermione sprang up from the floor where she, Harry and the Weasley kids were sitting and engulfed Nico in a hug.

"Er- thanks, Hermione," he mumbled, too surprised to be annoyed. Instantly, he regretted talking as his mouth was filled with hair.

"How was your summer?" she asked them, eagerly, "How's your camp? Have you heard from Hecate?"

"Good… good… and no," Annabeth answered, hugging her.

"Let them breath, Hermione!" laughed Harry, joining them by the door, "Hey, guys!"

Percy froze like a deer in headlights. Annabeth nudged him, "Uh, hi," he muttered.

"Tell us about your summer!" Will said, steering the conversation away from Percy, "Why are you all sitting on the floor?"

"We're eavesdropping on the Order," Fred, or George – Nico could never tell them apart – explained, "Using these – Extendable Ears!"

He held up a flesh-coloured string which they were dangling through a gap in the floorboards, "Come see," said Ron, "They're really cool!"

Annabeth took the end of the Ear gingerly and held it up, so they could all lean in and listen.

"-bad idea," a voice Nico recognised as Mad-Eye Moody's – though he'd never met the real Moody – was saying, "A security breach, that's what it is. We can't trust 'em, especially-"

"Oh, shut up about that, will you?" a female voice he'd never heard before said irritably, "If Dumbledore says we can trust Percy, then we can," Nico met Percy's eye and saw his own guilty shame reflected there, "I, for one, can't wait to meet them."

Now Mrs Weasley, who Nico had met in the Hospital Wing after the Third Task, spoke, "Well, you'll meet them at dinner. Now, if this meeting's about over…"

"Sorry you had to hear that, Perce," Ron said, "If it helps, the Prophet's been giving Harry a tough time too."

Annabeth frowned, "What's the Prophet got to do with anything?"

"They've been saying Percy's as crazy as Harry," Hermione said very quickly, not looking up, "For believing you-know-who's back and that they're… um, related."

"But I was there too!" Nico argued, "I saw him!"

"You're not exactly a reliable source, mate," Ron explained, "People are saying you meddled with the task."

"Only because Percy was about to die!"

"We _know,_ Nico," said Hermione, earnestly, "They're just idiots. At least Rita Skeeter's out of the picture-"

Nico looked around at his friends, "It seems we have a lot to catch up on…"

So, they talked; they had a good laugh about Skeeter's come-uppance and then Harry told them about how he was attacked by dementors and almost expelled but was rescued at the last minute by the Order. Sneaking nervous glances at Harry as though afraid he might explode, Hermione and Ron explained how they'd been staying at Grimmauld Place all summer but had hardly learnt anything useful, except that Voldemort was after something he didn't have last time.

"Like a weapon?" offered Will.

"Knowledge can be a weapon," Hermione said wisely.

Knowledge… like a prophecy. Nico sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the way Will's arm tightened around his shoulder. Percy's fists clenched in his lap.

Hermione might've questioned them, but they were saved by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Fred hastily reeled in the Extendable Ear, shoving the tangle of flesh-coloured string into his pocket just as a smiling, red-headed woman appeared at the door.

"The meeting's over so you can come down and have dinner now," she beamed kindly at the demigods, "Hello, dears. I'm Ron's mother. We met last year but you might not remember me. Come on, you must all be starving!"

Nico followed the others down the stairs, one hand in Will's and the other skimming the grimy banister. The gloomy hallway was packed with wizards and witches who cast sideways looks at them as they passed, and he felt his stomach clench… How were they ever going to be able to convince all these people they were on the same side?

Will seemed to sense what was wrong, "We can do this," he whispered encouragingly.

"We better," he replied. He thought it would be pessimistic to add, " _Or Percy dies."_

A large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy breadboard, complete with a fresh-baked loaf, were waiting for them on the kitchen table. Despite the less-than-cheery surroundings, the atmosphere was merry, and Nico felt rather out of place at the table, surrounded by friends who had known eachother for years.

 _I don't fit in,_ he thought sarcastically, _What else is new?_

At least he wasn't the only one. Across the table, Percy was shovelling food into his mouth even faster than usual in an effort to escape conversation, though a snub-nosed, pink-haired witch seemed to be doing her best to involve them.

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks!" she grinned, "I've heard so much about you guys!"

Nico smiled politely as she matched faces with names he knew he wouldn't remember. Annabeth was talking with Lupin and Moody – the real Mad-Eye, not the Death Eater who'd taught at Hogwarts last year – about the upcoming war.

"What's the status?" she asked.

The surrounding adults exchanged glances. Moody said, "That's not really-"

"Annabeth's a brilliant strategician," Percy said quietly, "You'd be crazy not to involve her."

"Is she now?" Moody cocked an overgrown eyebrow, "And what about you?"

"Alastor-"

"I'm serious," he unclipped a flask from his belt and took a swig, "The girl may be a genius, but she's connected to you and you're a security risk – and that makes her one too. And your friends."

Will's brow puckered like it did when he was annoyed, "Hey, we just want to help!"

"Will, it's okay," said Percy. He looked down at the table, but Nico could swear he saw him smirk, "He's right."

Moody opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted when his flask exploded, splattering pumpkin juice down his front. Astonished eyes turned to Percy.

"Sorry," he didn't sound very sorry, "Sometimes, that just… happens."

Moody wiped juice from his grizzled beard, "You lose control often?"

"Only around people I don't like," Percy answered evenly. Fred whistled under his breath. On Nico's left, Will choked on his Butterbeer.

"Time for bed," Remus said quickly, "Don't you think, Molly?"

"Good idea!" she answered, ushering them away from the table, "You must be exhausted, all of you, and we'll have to be up early tomorrow to go to Diagon Alley!"

Once they were safely out of the kitchen, Annabeth slapped Percy's arm, "That was irresponsible!"

"That was awesome!" cried Tonks, wide-eyed, following them into the hallway, "Can you teach me to do that?"

Nico grinned. Maybe the Order of the Phoenix wasn't so bad, after all.

Percy's POV

Percy lay awake on the sofa, watching the moon through the moth-eaten curtains. He was sharing the study with Nico and Will, a grand-ceilinged chamber with heavy drapes covering the pockmarked, plaster walls and gilded portraits that whispered in the dark.

He knew he should sleep but he couldn't… Each time he tried, the thought of his mom, pregnant and imprisoned, wrenched him awake again and he knew there was only one person who could make him feel better. Sighing, he threw off the blanket and tiptoed carefully around Nico and Will who lay, cuddling, on the floor. The carpet exhaled small clouds of dust where he stepped which swirled in the moonlight as he crossed the room and slipped out of the door into the hallway.

The house was sleeping, but Percy couldn't shake his sense of unease as he felt his way up the stairs. Annabeth was in a room on the third floor with Hermione and Ginny, but as he approached the first landing, he heard noises. Someone was sobbing in the drawing room.

"Hello?" he knocked tentatively on the door. No answer. He tried again, "Are you okay in there?"

He had a sudden, horrible vision of Annabeth, crying alone inside; had she had another nightmare? He threw open the door.

Annabeth wasn't inside. Instead, Mrs Weasley was cowered against the far wall, wand in hand, whole body shaking with sobs. Sprawled on the dusty old carpet, in a patch of bright moonlight, clearly dead, was Ron.

"Oh, my gods," Percy whispered, falling to his knees beside him. He looked up at Mrs Weasley's tearstained face, "What happe-" he looked down, but Ron had vanished. In his place, her neck bent a lethal angle, was Annabeth.

"No…"

All the air seemed to vanish from Percy's lungs; he felt as though he were falling through the floor. Annabeth dead – it couldn't be…

"Percy?"

He turned. Silhouetted against the light from the hallway, was… Annabeth. Behind her, stood Hermione and Ginny.

"What?"

Hermione pushed past Annabeth to stand in front of Percy. Annabeth's corpse, which had now been joined with his mother and Paul's, was replaced by a stack of test papers, each stamped with a large, red D.

"Riddikulus," Hermione said, very firmly and clearly, and the exams folded themselves into paper planes and flew away.

"O-oh, Percy," moaned Mrs Weasley, "I-I'm so s-sorry. I'm j-just b-being silly…"

"It's okay, mum," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around her.

"Half the f-family's in the Order, it'll b-b-be a miracle if we all make it through this," she whimpered, "and P-Percy's not talking to us… W-what if something t-terrible happens and we've never m-made up?"

Annabeth helped him stand up, "What were you doing up here?" she asked softly.

"Looking for you," he stared at his feet, "I couldn't sleep."

She glanced over at Hermione and Ginny, but they weren't paying them any attention, busy comforting the still-distraught Mrs Weasley, "Want me to come back to bed with you?"

He nodded.

They walked downstairs in silence and she lay on the sofa with him, her cheek resting on his chest.

"It's okay," she murmured, "I'm right here."

He swallowed, his eyes fixed on the dusty chandelier, "I couldn't bare it if something happened to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

"How can you know that?"

"Percy," she gazed up at him seriously, "Nothing's going to happen to me. Now, go to sleep."

He closed his eyes obediently, but his mind was in turmoil. He knew he was putting her in danger by dragging her into his mess… Nico and Will, as well.

"Annabeth…" he said, chokingly.

"I'm fine, Percy," she whispered, and he felt himself relax. Annabeth's body was warm against his and the scent of her shampoo filled his nose… "Go to sleep."

And he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

"Booklists have arrived," said Ron, tossing Harry an envelope as he entered the room where he was packing, "Thought they'd never get here."

"Really?" Annabeth looked up from the bed where she was sitting with Percy, "Percy and Nico's arrived ages ago."

"Maybe Dumbledore thought it would take longer, you living in America and all."

"Or maybe he knew someone would take a little convincing, "she said, nudging Percy playfully.

Harry grimaced. He knew Percy wasn't exactly enthusiastic about returning to Hogwarts.

Just then, Fred and George burst into the room, clutching their letters.

"Only two new books this year," said Fred, scanning the list, "Looks like Dumbledore found a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"That can't have been easy," frowned Harry.

"What d'you mean?" asked Percy, bouncing up and down on Ron's sagging mattress. Harry knew he was ADHD, but he seemed even more restless than usual lately.

Harry counted them off on his fingers, "One sacked. One dead. One's memory removed and one locked in a cage for nine months." He finally gave up on folding his robes and stuffed them into his trunk.

"What's up with you, Ron?" Annabeth asked, grabbing Harry's robes out of his hands and folding them neatly. Across the room, Percy caught Harry's eye and grinned.

Ron was standing very still, reading his letter with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Well, what is it?" George said impatiently, moving around him to read over his shoulder.

His mouth fell open.

"Prefect?" he cried incredulously, "Ron?"

George seized the envelope and turned it upside-down. Harry saw something scarlet and gold fall into his palm.

"No way," he said in a hushed voice.

Harry's stomach did a sort-of flip. With all the craziness of the trial, he'd completely forgotten that prefect badges were winging their way towards the chosen few. But if he had remembered... What would he have expected?

 _Not this._

"That's great," he heard himself say in an empty voice, "You should tell your mum. She'll be thrilled."

"Yeah, alright," Ron said, dazed, and left the room.

"Ugh, she's going to be unbearable after this," Fred scowled, watching him go.

"We thought Harry was a cert! Guess all that crazy stuff must've counted against you," said George, which didn't really make Harry feel better.

With a loud crack, the twins Disapparated.

"I don't get it," Percy said, throwing himself back on the duvet, "What's the big deal?"

Annabeth was watching Harry very intently, "The twins are right, Harry. I'm sure it's nothing personal."

Harry knew she was probably right – then, he felt bad for thinking so. Didn't Ron deserve this as much as him? Hadn't he been at Harry's side during all his adventures, often risking far worse than expulsion?

 _Not all the time,_ argued a small voice inside his head. _He wasn't there when I took on Quirrell, or when I fought Riddle and the basilisk. He wasn't there in the graveyard, last year…_

Harry felt sick with himself. Was he, Ron's best friend in he world, really going to sulk because he didn't have a badge? Just because – for once – Ron had beaten him at something?

Just then, he heard Ron's footsteps pounding up the stairs. Harry mustered a smile as he burst into the room, grinning like crazy.

"Mum's ecstatic!" he beamed, "Says she'll get me a Cleansweep, if she can afford it!"

"That's great," Harry said and was relieved to find his voice had returned to normal, "Listen, mate – well done."

Across the room, Annabeth caught Harry's eye and smiled. Ron blinked, as though he still couldn't quite believe it.

"I never thought it'd be me!"

The demigods were more welcome of a distraction than Harry would've liked to admit, as Mrs Weasley praised Ron and Hermione – who had also been made prefect and was most surprised to find Harry hadn't – non-stop on the way to Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going, again?" Percy complained, after their third wrong-turn. Mrs Weasley didn't normally travel the "muggle way," as she put it, and was looking flustered as Hermione tried to explain how the tube worked.

"Diagon Alley," Harry said, patiently, "It where you'll get your books and stuff, for Hogwarts."

At last, they reached Charing Cross Road where the passers-by eyed the eclectic group curiously as Mrs Weasley shepherded them all inside the Leaky Cauldron. The pub fell silent as they entered, and Harry felt certain it wasn't all to do with him – though he received more than a few nasty looks. Whispers followed the demigods as they crowded into the back alley where Mrs Weasley drew her wand and, drawing a loud gasp from Annabeth, opened the entrance to Diagon Alley.

This close to the start of term, the street was heaving, and Harry found himself blurting, "Excuse me! Sorry!" more times than he could count as they threaded their way through the crowds toward Gringotts.

"It's beautiful!" Annabeth whispered, staring up at the snow-white building with wide eyes. Percy wrapped his arm around her, whispering something in her ear that made her blush.

A pair of grim-faced goblins bowed them inside and Harry saw Nico's eyes lingering on the words engraved into the doors.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"That's friendly," he muttered drily as they entered the vast, marble hall, and the corner of Will's mouth twitched.

"We're here to make a withdrawal," Mrs Weasley announced, unintimidated, to the goblin behind the counter, "And to take out a muggleborn grant for these four," she nodded at the demigods.

The goblin, who's nametag read Griphook, raised a bushy eyebrow, "Are they muggleborn?"

"Well- erm- not exactly…"

"Then they can't take out a grant," he folded his arms firmly.

"But-"

"Wait," Nico said suddenly, "My mother was a witch, in Italy."

"Gringotts guards treasure for witches and wizards, all over Europe," Griphook said, proudly, "What's the name?"

"Di Angelo. Her name was Maria Di Angelo."

Griphook straightened, "Follow me."

"Wait," said Hermione, "Doesn't he need a key?

"If he's telling the truth, the vault will open only for him… If not – well, let's just say I hope Mr di Angelo here's not afraid of the dark."

Percy snorted, and Annabeth thumped him on the back as they followed Griphook through one of the doors leading off the hall into a narrow, stone corridor lit with flaming torches. Ron and Hermione stayed back as Mrs Weasley, Harry and the demigods squashed into the tiny cart.

They stopped off at the Weasley's vault first, where Mrs Weasley emptied the entire contents into her purse. Then they reached Harry's vault. Percy whistled in amazement as Harry hurriedly shovelled galleons into his jeans pockets.

He climbed back into the cart, wedging himself between Percy and Nico just in time, as it took off, hurtling round twisted passageways and careering down steep ravines. At one point, they were drenched by a waterfall and Mrs Weasley had to dry them all off with her wand. Somehow Harry knew he was going deeper into Gringotts than he'd ever been, deeper even than the vault where Dumbledore had kept the Philosopher's Stone…

The cart stopped before a large, stone plug in the passage wall with no visible flaws, not even a keyhole. Griphook ushered Nico forward and, with trembling fingers, he placed his palm on the smooth door. The stone melted away and the occupants of the cart gasped. The contents of the Di Angelo vault made the Potter family fortune look like a child's savings. Inside were mountains of galleons, rivers of jewellery and jewels the size of Harry's fist. Rubies glowed like coals and diamonds glittered in the torchlight.

Griphook clicked his tongue impatiently. Gaping at the sheer amount of wealth in front of him, Nico scrambled to fill his pockets with gold. He handed fistfuls of galleons to his friends who hesitated, "Come on," he insisted, "What else am I going to do with it?"

"Wow, Nico," Percy joked as the cart began the steady climb back to the surface, "It's almost like your mom had some kind of pull with the god of wealth."

They all chuckled. Griphook turned to Percy, "Would you like to see the Riddle family vault, sir?"

The smile faded from Percy's face, "Th-the Riddle family vault?"

"Yes," Griphook looked as though he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes, "You are a Riddle, are you not?"

"I'm a Jackson, actually," Percy said firmly, "And I'm good, thanks. I'll settle for sharing Nico's family fortune."

"As you wish."

Harry frowned, wondering what Voldemort would keep in his vault.

Ron and Hermione were arguing when they reached them.

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" Hermione was saying sharply.

"I'm just going to make sure I get his friends before he gets mine…" He trailed off at the sight of his mum approaching.

"Tell you what, I'll go to Flourish and Blotts while you lot look around," Mrs Weasley said brightly, though she looked slightly green as she climbed out of the cart, "I'm sure these guys don't want to spend their first visit to Diagon Alley in a stuffy bookshop."

Annabeth looked as though she might argue with this, but Percy dragged her away before she could say anything. Nico and Will gave Mrs Weasley the money for their books and Harry thought they were being rather more generous than they needed to be.

"Where should we go?" Ron asked as they wandered outside. After the gloom of the Gringotts' tunnels, the summer sun was blinding, and Harry held up a hand to shield his eyes.

Annabeth checked the equipment list, "It says here you need wands," she told Percy and Nico.

"Food first?" Percy pleaded, pointing to Fortescue's ice-cream parlour across the road.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

After filling up on key lime pie and pineapple sundaes, they decided that Hermione and Annabeth would go to Obscurus books – a second-hand bookstore that specialised in obscure magic – Will would go with Ron to look at broomsticks, and Harry would take Percy and Nico to buy their first wands.

It had been four years since Harry had last visited Ollivanders with Hagrid, just before his first term at Hogwarts, but the exterior of the shop looked the same. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._

A tinkling bell rang from somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. Percy and Nico looked around warily. Harry noticed Percy fiddling with the cap of Riptide.

The sound of shuffling footsteps drew all three of their heads' towards the darkest corner of the room. A soft voice from behind the shelves spoke, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you…"

Percy's POV

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you…"

Percy jumped. Standing in the shadows of the bookshelves was a frail, old man with silvery eyes that were beamed out of the gloom. His hair was bone-white and framed his age-crinkled face like a halo.

"Mr Ollivander," Harry said awkwardly, "This is Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo."

"Yes," he murmured distractedly, almost as though thinking aloud, "I know who you are," He turned sharply to Nico, "What is your wand arm?"

"Um… Well, I'm left-handed. My teachers used to give me hell about it, called me the devil's child."

Percy snorted. He didn't normally agree with teachers, but Nico's seemed to be surprisingly intuitive.

"Curious," Ollivander's eyes twinkled as he took Nico's arm length with a silver tape measure, "I don't remember ever selling a wand to a di Angelo."

"Nico's mother was Italian," Harry said, a little too quickly.

The old wandmaker sniffed disapprovingly, "Gregorovitch, I suppose."

He flitted around the room, shuffling through the boxes on the shelves and plucking out a select few that all looked exactly the same to Percy. Meanwhile, the silver tape measure darted around him, taking measurements on it's own.

"I remember _your_ grandfather, of course," said Ollivander quietly, his piercing gaze turning on Percy. He set down his stack of boxes on the desk, in front of Nico, "Thirteen and a half inches, yew. But not your mother… strange."

"My mother's a squib," Percy muttered, _and currently being held hostage by the most powerful Dark Lord the wizarding world's ever known…_

But he couldn't say that – not with the weight of his pact with Voldemort over him - so he held his tongue.

Ollivander brushed off the mystery of Percy's heritage, handing Nico a wand, "Try this. Maple wood and unicorn hair," Nico stared at him, blankly, "Go on then, give it a wave!"

Still looking uncertain, he gripped the wand and waved it tentatively. The air seemed to change, and Percy grabbed Harry, just in time, as the lights exploded, littering the floor with yellowed glass.

"Guess not!" Ollivander snatched the wand from Nico's hand, though he seemed more gleeful than annoyed, "Here, Cedar and phoenix feather."

Nico tried again. And again. The heap of rejects was piling higher and higher on the desk, and still he hadn't found one that didn't explode. Percy wasn't sure what Ollivander was waiting for, only that he didn't seem to mind Nico wrecking his shop much.

"No!" Ollivander cried, whisking another wand from Nico's hand before he'd even had a chance to wave it, "Perhaps… An unusual combination, for an unusual customer…"

Gently, he lifted a wand from it's cushioned box and handed it, almost reverently, to Nico, "Normally, I would never consider giving a hawthorn wand to such an inexperienced wizard, but I have a feeling you've proved yourself in other ways."

Nico lifted the wand. The room grew warm, the wand's tip beaming with golden light, sending dazzling spots dancing across the walls. He grinned nervously, "Well, nothing's broken… yet."

"Hawthorn and dragon heartstring," Ollivander said, taking the wand from Nico's outstretched hand and carefully placing it back in it's box, before wrapping it in brown paper, "Now for you, Mr Jackson…"

But something had caught Percy's eye. A wand from Nico's reject pile had rolled against his foot and was gleaming in the thin, beam of sunlight that straggled through the dusty window, "What's this one?" he asked, picking it up.

The back of his neck prickled, power surging through him like electricity. A warm breeze ruffled his hair, reminding him off the ocean, and for a second, he could swear he smelt saltwater, "This is the one."

"Yes… it seems you're right," said Ollivander, procuring his wrinkled, white hand to take the wand. Reluctantly, Percy handed it over. The old man's eyes were wide with amazement, "Never have I seen a wizard find his match so fast… Cedar and phoenix feather, a formidable wand indeed. I fear for those who oppose you, Mr Jackson… I fear for them very much."

Percy coughed uncomfortably. This Ollivander really needed to work on his sales pitch. They paid seven galleons each for their wands and Percy left, feeling as though he'd stumbled into something he wasn't quite sure he wanted to be a part of…

 **Happy New Year! Can't wait to continue this story into 2019 so remember to fave/follow for more and let me know what you think by leaving a review! I'm already so happy with all the support this story's getting so thank you!**

 **Some of these reviews are from chapter 1 - sorry if I missed you the first time :/**

 **Le0nidas - glad you're enjoying the story! I hope you keep reading :D**

 **Guest - thanks! Updates will be (around) weekly, so stay tuned!**

 **vapourtrailreads - the Unbreakable Vow will definitely be a major plot point throughout the story... I have a few more twists up my sleeve! I hope you like what I have planned :)**

 **b31nobody - glad you liked it! :D**

 **tirzah19 - I'm glad you like the story! As for Percy's wording... no comment there ;)**

 **AwesomeEevee - thanks, but I like too think there's no such thing as too awesome! I hope you like the rest of the story! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Will's POV

"Nico, wake up!"

His face twitched. He was having another nightmare, Will thought sadly.

"Nico!"

He shot up in his sleeping bag, his eyes flying open, "Wha-?"

"It's okay," Will said quickly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"There are worst things to wake up to," Nico smiled sleepily, the panic fading from his eyes. He had a bad case of bedhead and even worse morning breath, but Will still found him irresistible.

 _Wow,_ he realised, _I'm in deep._

"Eww, get a room, guys."

Percy stood in the doorway, the glint of mischief in his eyes overshadowed by the bags suggesting he hadn't slept. Maybe he hadn't; he was nowhere to be seen when Will had woken up.

"This is our room," Will pointed out.

He rolled his eyes, "Mrs Weasley says we better hurry up if we don't want to miss the train – where do you get the train to magic school anyway?"

Will grabbed his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans and dashed for the bathroom. The hallway was cluttered with trunks and both Mrs Weasley and the portrait of Mrs Black were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"- FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS -"

"- COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE! AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU TWO ENCHANTING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT -"

He bumped into Hermione, looking flustered, on the stairs, "Oh, sorry!" she cried, "Have you seen-" but she'd already hurried past and her voice was drowned out by the screeching in the hallway.

By the time Will had dressed and returned to the sitting room where they were sleeping, Nico had just about dragged himself out of bed and had thrown his aviator jacket and jeans on over his pyjamas. Needless to say, Nico was not a morning person.

"What's going on out there?" he frowned.

Will sighed, "You really don't want to know."

Harry burst in, followed by Ron and Hermione who were nodding absent-mindedly, listening to him rant, "I don't see why I need a guard to go to King's Cross. It's not like Voldemort's going to jump out from behind a dustbin and try to do me in…" he trailed off, seeing Percy, "Er- sorry, mate."

"No worries," he grinned, but there was a twinge of bitterness in his tone.

"What's this about a guard?"

"Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave until Sturgis Podmore's here," Hermione said, checking her watch, "But if we don't leave now we're definitely going to miss the train…"

"WOULD YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE?" Mrs Weasley bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione paled and scuttled out of the room. Will grabbed his rucksack and one end of Nico's trunk and together they lugged it downstairs.

"Will, Nico, Harry, you're with me and Tonks!" Mrs Weasley was shouting over the chaos in the hallway, "Leave your trunk, Kingsley's in charge of luggage! Percy, Annabeth, you'll go with Alastor-" Percy scowled, "-Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius! Dumbledore said no!"

A large, bear-like black dog that Will recognised as Sirius's animagi form lumbered over to Harry's side. Mrs Weasley threw her hands up in the air, "On your own head be it!" she cried desperately, throwing open the door and ushering them out into the bright September sun.

An autumn breeze ruffled Will's clothes as they set off down the street, though the air was muggy with the warmth of summer and at their brisk pace, he soon found himself peeling off his hoodie and knotting it around his waist. Sirius in dog form raced ahead, seemingly enjoying his first taste of the outside world in months.

"Where's Tonks?" Harry asked.

Mrs Weasley looked around anxiously, "She should be – oh, there she is!"

Will blinked as an old lady who looked nothing like the young, pink-haired with he'd met at dinner two nights ago joined them, but as she approached, she whispered, "Wotcher," under her breath and winked in his direction.

He whistled, impressed, "That's awesome."

She grinned proudly, "I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training," she checked her watch, "Better hurry up, hadn't we, Molly?"

"I know," moaned Mrs Weasley, doubling her pace.

"You okay, Harry?" Will asked quietly. The younger boy was staring at the cracks in the pavement, his face on fire.

"I just wish people didn't have to go to all this trouble for me, you know?" he mumbled.

Will nodded. He remembered when he was living with his mortal mum; even the kids of minor gods (though his dad would kill him if he heard Will call him that) attracted monsters and every day he lived with the knowledge that he was putting her in danger. Sirius nudged Harry's leg and he ran his hand distractedly through his thick fur, smiling half-heartedly.

They reached King's Cross with five minutes to spare. Mrs Weasley pushed a ticket into his hand. He squinted at it, "Platform nine and three quarters?"

"This way," Harry said, breaking into a run. Will and Nico raced after him. He stopped at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, glancing around at the surrounding briefcase-toting, suit-wearing mortals who barely spared the small group a second look.

"Uh, Harry-"

But Harry was gone.

Between one swarm of businessmen and the next, he'd disappeared, "Mrs Weasley?" Will asked alarmed, "Tonks?"

"It's the entrance to the platform," the Auror explained, "You just run straight at the barrier," Will must've not looked very convinced because she continued, "Watch!"

She leaned casually against the brick wall and vanished without a trace.

"Well, go on!" Mrs Weasley urged, scanning the crowds anxiously for any sign of the others.

Will eyed the barrier nervously. It looked very solid.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered, starting to walk towards it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten, briefcases banging against his thigh – The barrier was coming nearer and nearer and still it gave no sign it was anything other than a brick wall – he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact-

"Oof!" cried the wall as Will stumbled into it. It felt remarkably soft and somehow squishy, for solid bricks.

Will opened his eyes. What he'd thought must be the wall was Harry, standing underneath a sign that read platform nine and three-quarters. He'd made it!

He opened his mouth to apologise but trailed off. A red steam-engine gleamed in the sunlight next to a platform packed with people. Will recognised several of his fellow Gryffindors he'd met last year – there was Lee Fletcher, the Quidditch commentator, and Neville Longbottom, searching for his toad, Trevor, amongst the hundreds of passing feet.

Nico emerged from the wrought-iron archway behind him, looking mildly surprised but not at all ruffled. "Cool," was all he said in response to the sudden revelation of a hidden world within one of London's busiest stations.

Will supposed when you spent your summers in the Land of the Dead, secret train platforms lost their shock value.

"Hurry," said Harry, "The train leaves any minute!"

"Where are the others?" Will asked, craning his head around, "Shouldn't we-?"

Just then, Ginny Weasley stuck her head out of one of the train's windows, waving frantically at them across the platform, "Come on!" Harry sprinted towards the nearest door.

"The others must already be here," Nico shrugged.

So, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that something was very, _very_ wrong, Will followed his friends onto the train, slamming the door shut just as the whistle pierced the morning air and the Hogwarts Express left the station.

Percy's POV

"Hurry!"

Percy suppressed a groan. Moody insisted he was using "diversionary tactics," but Percy was certain he was taking the longest possible route to King's Cross to punish him for the other night.

Moody caught his eye and scowled, as though he knew what Percy was thinking, "Don't get your knickers in a twist! King's Cross is just around that corner."

Annabeth squeezed his hand and smiled, and he felt his spirits lift slightly. Despite everything, he was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts.

"Wait!" hissed Moody, stopping abruptly just before the corner. Percy banged into him and stumbled back, wincing.

"What?" He couldn't keep the annoyance out of his tone.

"Someone's watching us..." He pointed slowly to an alley opposite, cloaked in the shadows of the buildings either side.

"Someone... or something."

The gap was like a missing tooth in the otherwise ordinary street. As Percy turned his head to peer into the gloom, he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Monster," Annabeth whispered, confirming his fear.

Percy uncapped Riptide. "No!" cried Moody, his brow burrowing furiously, "You'll attract too much attention!"

"The Mist-"

"It's not muggle attention I'm worried about," growled Moody, drawing his wand, "Do you know how many Death Eaters would love to recruit Voldemort's grandson?"

Percy's insides gave a guilty wriggle, but Moody didn't have to know that he'd already been recruited.

"You two head to King's Cross," Moody said, handing Annabeth a pair of tickets, "The train leaves at 11 from platform nine and three-quarters. The entrance is hidden behind the barrier between platforms nine and ten," he added when she opened her mouth to question him.

Neither of them moved. "Are you deaf?" he roared, "Go!" And he stalked across the street towards the alley, wobbling slightly on his wooden leg.

"Come on!" Annabeth said, checking her watch. He dragged his gaze away from Moody, entering the alleyway, wand in hand, "The train leaves in a minute!"

They sprinted around the corner and up the steps to King's Cross, sidestepping pedestrians and dodging cars. Big Ben tolled eleven as they burst into the lobby.

"There's still time!" Annabeth gasped.

King's Cross was unfamiliar terrain and Percy felt his heart thud as he searched for platforms nine and ten, "This way!"

Down some stairs, across a bridge, up some more stairs. He narrowly avoided hitting a newsstand, just missed an old lady feeding pigeons and dodged an overly enthusiastic food vendor. Finally, he skidded to a halt in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"What does he mean, _behind?"_ he panted.

Annabeth frowned, stretching out her hand to meet the seemingly solid brick. Percy inhaled sharply when her fingers disappeared through the wall, "I guess this is what he meant," she grinned triumphantly.

She grabbed his hand and together they plunged through the barrier, squinting in the sudden sunlight on the other side. Percy's happiness at having made it quickly dissipated as he realised the train platform was missing one essential thing…

A train.

"It's two minutes passed eleven," Annabeth said, disappointed, "We missed it."

Percy craned his neck to look for anyone he might recognise but the faces that stared back were unfamiliar. Having successfully dropped off their kids, parents were beginning to Disapparate and the rate at which the platform was emptying was startlingly fast. Soon, they'd be the only ones left.

"We should find Moody," Annabeth said, "He'll know how to get to Hogwarts."

Percy knew this would be the sensible thing to do… but Moody would probably berate them for not having made it – as if it were their fault it had taken twice the amount of time it should have to get to King's Cross – and Percy had had enough of the Auror mistrusting him for a lifetime. Besides, they might have to go back to Grimmauld Place while the Order figured out what to do and he couldn't stand one more day in that gods-forsaken house. No wonder Sirius had gone with Harry this morning… Percy couldn't understand how anyone could bear living there, let alone being on house-arrest.

The sun winked out from behind a cloud and Percy grinned. Maybe a day in London wouldn't be so bad, before figuring out a way to get to Hogwarts. He and Annabeth were eighteen now, after all… They could take care of themselves.

"I've got a better idea."

Annabeth's POV

"This is a terrible idea," Annabeth complained, though there was little conviction behind her words.

It had turned into a beautiful day, with a blue sky and barely a cloud in sight, and she and Percy were stretched out on the grass in Hyde Park, along with their "dog." The dog, of course, was Mrs O'Leary and she was snoring loud enough that the mortals kept their distance. Every so often, Annabeth caught a whiff of warm, smelly canine breath.

"It's a great idea," Percy protested, "Mrs O'Leary's just tired, that's all! Shadow travelling takes a lot out of her!" Indeed, when Percy had summoned her from camp she'd immediately fallen asleep, almost crushing a toddler, "When she wakes up we'll get her to take us to Hogwarts."

She eyed the hellhound doubtfully, " _If_ she wakes up."

"Relax, Wise Girl," he wrapped an arm around her, and she shifted so her weight was on his chest, "I mean… it's been a while since we were, you know, alone together."

She held a hand up as though to block out the sun but, really it was so he didn't see her blush. He knew though. He always did.

"I love you," he murmured, gazing up at the sky, "Thank you for being so…"

She smirked, "Wonderful? Intelligent? Supportive?"

"Yes, all of that… and for not judging me."

Annabeth rolled onto her front, pushing herself up on her elbows so she could look him in the eyes, "Percy, this is your family we're talking about. If it was me, I can't say I'd do anything different."

"Yeah you would," he said seriously, "You always have a plan."

"Well, we can't all be children of Athena."

It looked as though he was about respond when they were hit by a particularly bad wave of dog breath as Mrs O'Leary grunted. Percy wrinkled his nose, "Eww, bad girl."

Startled by such a comment from her master, Mrs O'Leary shot awake and pounced on Percy, slobbering eagerly all over his face. He spluttered and tried to escape the hellhound's grasp while Annabeth laughed, first quiet giggles, then uncontrollable, belly laughter as he remained unsuccessful.

"I take it back! You're a good girl! Get off! Ouch, no – I mean it, get off!"

"Mrs O'Leary," Annabeth called, "Sit!"

The hellhound immediately sat up, ears pricked back for her next instruction. Percy grinned sheepishly, "How do you do that?"

"She just knows better than to take orders from you," Annabeth teased, offering him a hand.

He recovered quickly, brushing himself down and, bowing, gestured grandly toward the impatient hellhound, "My lady, your carriage awaits."

"Why, thank you," she said, swinging herself easily onto Mrs O'Leary's back. The breeze ruffled her hair and Annabeth smiled. Whatever else happened, she had Percy… and he had her.

Nothing else mattered.

 **Chapter 4 is up! What did you guys think? By updating weekly, I'm spending a little more time on each chapter but I'm not sure if this is showing in my writing... I'd love to hear your opinions! IMPORTANT QUESTION: my aim for this story was to have chapter names but I haven't been very good with this so far - is this something you'd like to see?**

 **b31nobody - thanks for your review, I loved reading your opinion on the writing style! Also, I'm glad you liked the wand choices, since I thought about them quite a lot! :)**

 **Nerdundergrace - It's great to hear that you've been here since the start and are still enjoying the story! Thanks so much for your review, it made me smile! :D**

 **vapourtrailreads - Feel free to read too much into the wand woods/cores, since I spent way too much time choosing them! Thanks for all your support, it's so great hearing what you think of the story - I always love reading your reviews! :)**

 **AwesomeEeevee - Yay, I'm so glad you liked it! Awesome to hear from you again :D**

 **I just want to thank everyone for their support, it really does encourage me to keep writing! If you have time to leave a review, I honestly appreciate every one! As always, remember to favourite/follow if you're a fan of the story and check back next week for more! Byee :D**

 **Lileaf, xoxo**


	5. Return to Hogwarts

Harry's POV

As Harry stepped down onto the platform, he felt the sting of the night air on his face. Peering through the drizzle, he saw Ron and Hermione coming out of the front carriage – they'd spent the entire journey in the Prefects' compartment – and begin to supervise as everyone scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled. He made his way toward them, jostled by the crowd, and caught Hermione's arm.

"Harry," she said distractedly, "We're supposed to-"

"Percy and Annabeth weren't on the train."

Her eyes slowly widened in alarm as she processed this statement, "Do you think something's happened to them?"

"Have you met Annabeth?" Ron scoffed, "Who could hurt them?"

"Voldemort, that's who," Harry said darkly.

"What does Nico say?"

"He said he's trying to… IM them? I don't know what that means," he confessed.

"They'll turn up, mate," Ron assured him, "They always do."

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a brisk female voice, calling out, "First-years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!"

It was not the usual, gruff voice of Hagrid but rather that of Professor Grubbly-Plank. Looking out over the heads of the younger students, Harry saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of the substitute Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"Where's Hagrid?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said, shepherding the first-years in the right direction, "You should go up to the castle. Find Nico. We'll talk later."

"Alright, then," he muttered, allowing himself to be swept away by the crowd. It was raining more persistently now, and he was definitely in a bad mood. Seeing Hagrid was one of the things he'd been looking forward to most. But there was no sign of him – and now Percy and Annabeth were missing, and Harry couldn't see Nico to ask him if he'd had any luck contacting them…

It was a dreary ride back to the castle. Harry sat in silence with Ginny and Luna Lovegood in their horseless carriage as it trundled up the dark, rain-washed road towards Hogwarts. Ginny seemed to understand that he wasn't really in the mood to talk and Luna was preoccupied watching something out of the carriage's window.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" she said, dreamily.

Harry met Ginny's eye and felt sure that she too had no clue what Luna was talking about. Neither of them answered.

The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors and Harry got out first, his boots sloshing in the mud. He turned his gaze hopefully toward the Forest but there was no sign of life in Hagrid's cabin.

"Are you coming?" Ginny asked him gently.

"Oh… yeah," he said, reluctantly joining the crowd hurrying up the steps into the castle.

The sound of hundreds of feet echoing filled the Entrance Hall as the students crossed the flagged stone floor into the Great Hall. Harry felt a glimmer of happiness as he saw the four long house tables, ablaze with candles, under the starless black ceiling. Whispers followed him as he passed which he tried to ignore, gritting his teeth and heading for an empty spot on the Gryffindor table. He scanned the staff table hopefully but there was no sign of Hagrid, although his eyes landed upon a woman, sitting beside Dumbledore; squat, with mousy, curly hair, wearing what was – in Harry's opinion – an obscene amount of pink. Something about her pallid, toad-like face and pouchy eyes was strangely familiar… Suddenly, Ron and Hermione appeared, blocking his view.

"Still no sign of them?" Hermione whispered, worried.

Harry shook his head. He wanted to talk to them about Hagrid's absence but the buzz of talk in the Great Hall was fading away and a moment later he saw a long line of scared-looking first years, their pale faces glowing in the candlelight, crossing the front, led by Professor McGonagall, carrying a stool and a frayed, old hat.

With bated breath, students craned their necks to watch as Professor McGonagall placed the stool at the front and carefully balanced the Hat on top. Harry leaned forward to listen as the tear near the Hat's brim opened and the Sorting Hat began to sing…

 _"_ _In times of old when I was new, and Hogwarts barely started…"_

The Hat sang of prejudices and age-old rivalries. Ron leaned across the table and said, "Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?"

"Too right it has," muttered Harry.

They weren't the only ones who thought so; the applause for the Hat's song was punctured with muttering and whispers. Hermione sounded slightly anxious as she asked, "Do you think it's ever given warnings before?"

"It has indeed," The Gryffindor ghost, "Nearly Headless Nick," as he was called, said knowledgeably, "But only when the school is in great danger."

"Danger?"

But before they could discuss the Hat's warning any further, Professor McGonagall fixed the whispering students with the sort of look that scorches. When the Hall had once again fallen silent, she lowered her eyes to the list of first-years in front of her and read out the first name.

"Euan McGregor!"

The Sorting seemed to last forever. Slowly, the line of first-years thinned out and at last, "Zeller, Rose!" became the newest member of Hufflepuff and Dumbledore rose to address the school.

"Welcome back!" he cried, throwing open his arms, and Harry felt whatever bitter feelings he'd been harbouring toward the headmaster over the summer dull slightly. This was how things were supposed to be, "There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it! Tuck in!"

Harry grinned at the first-years' astonished faces as the usual, magnificent feast shimmered into existence on the golden plates. Ron groaned in excitement, his mouth already stuffed with chicken.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, exasperated. Then she pointed at something over Harry's shoulder, "Oh!"

He turned. Nico was making his way down the table toward them, followed by Will. He dropped not the bench opposite Harry, shoulders sagging. Will's brow was creased with worry.

"I couldn't reach them," Nico said, defeated, "I don't know where they are."

"Do you think Voldemort's got them?" Harry asked quietly, so the other Gryffindors couldn't hear.

Will and Nico exchanged a look, "I don't think that's it."

"But-"

"There's no need to panic," Will said firmly, "They were with Moody. He wouldn't let anything happen to them, no matter how much he dislikes Percy."

There was something they weren't telling them, Harry could tell, but he could sense there was no point arguing. He felt it was a better use of his time to eat his way steadily through a large slice of his favourite steak and kidney pie and then a generous serving of treacle tart.

By the time he'd finished his second helping of dessert, Harry was feeling quite drowsy. The sagging beds at Grimmauld Place were hardly better than his lumpy mattress at the Dursleys' and he found himself daydreaming of his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor boys' dorm, somewhere above… He barely listened to Dumbledore's usual reminders about the Forbidden Forest and the use of magic in the corridors, dragging his attention back when he introduced the new staff, hoping for some mention of Hagrid.

"We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures and Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

"She was at my hearing!" Harry realised amid the rather half-hearted applause.

Hermione frowned, "If she works for Fudge, what's she doing here?"

"Where's Hagrid?" Ron wondered, "Dumbledore didn't say how long he'd be gone…"

Dumbledore continued, "Quidditch try-outs will be-"

"Hem, hem!"

The headmaster looked enquiringly at Professor Umbridge, who had got to her feet and was clearly intending to make a speech. He managed to only look taken aback for a second, although the other members of staff were not so adept at hiding their surprise. No new teacher – or indeed any teacher - had ever interrupted Dumbledore when he was speaking before.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome!"

Her voice was little-girlish, though not at all innocent, and Harry felt a rush of dislike he couldn't explain – maybe it had something to with the fact that if it were up to the new professor, he wouldn't be here.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance," the breathiness had vanished from her voice and at once she sounded much more business-like, "There again, progress for progress's sake must be-"

 _Crash!_

Harry was thrown to the floor as Gryffindor table buckled under the weight of an enormous… dog? Harry's thoughts immediately leapt to Sirius and he felt panic well in his throat. People were screaming, glasses breaking and plates crashing to the ground. Over the chaos, he heard a familiar voice yell, "Mrs O'Leary, down!"

"Percy?"

"Quiet!" Dumbledore roared, his voice reverberating around the room. The students, now pressed tightly against the walls, fell silent. Ron hauled Harry to his feet. The only sound was that of claws scrabbling on the flagged stone floor and loud, panting breath.

A giant, black dog stood on the remains of the Gryffindor table, tail wagging enthusiastically. Harry recognised the animal as Percy's pet hellhound, Mrs O'Leary, who he'd brought to class last year. Nico started forward, treading carefully over the wreckage of the feast to stroke her neck, "Ssshh," he murmured.

"Hi guys," Percy said sheepishly, sliding down from the hellhound's back. Annabeth landed lithely beside him. She grimaced.

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Mr Jackson," Professor McGonagall called in a strained voice, "Miss Chase, perhaps you could escort your- er- pet, outside? And then-"

"I'll deal with them, professor!" Umbridge said sweetly. Percy's eyes widened as he saw her and Harry saw some of the loathing he felt for the new teacher reflected there, "After all, it was _my_ speech they interrupted."

"That may be, but they're in my house-"

"Professors," Dumbledore interrupted, his voice steely calm, "Perhaps this matter is better dealt with in the morning? I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation," he stared at the two demigods over the top of his half-moon glasses and they blushed under his stern gaze, "Prefects, please escort your houses back to their dormitories. Staff, kindly stay behind to help clean up."

Umbridge turned a magnificent shade of fuchsia to match her cardigan as the prefects, including Ron and Hermione, began herding their first-years towards the staircases. Harry rounded on Percy, "What happened?"

He sighed, "It's a long story…"

 **This chapter was shorter than normal, but I hope you enjoyed anyway! The action will pick up next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed - I love hearing what you think about the story! Please favourite/follow to show your support!**

 **Cooldude98 - Happy (late) birthday! It's good to have you back - keep letting me know what you think! :D**

 **b31nobody - thanks! I'm so glad you liked it :)**

 **Guest05 - thank you! It made me smile to hear you think I'm doing a good job! :D**

 **Anonymous - thank you! It's good to hear you're still enjoying the story :)**

 **Hope everyone's January isn't too dreary!**

 **Lileaf, xoxo**


	6. Suspicions

Percy's POV

The next morning, Percy stood outside Dumbledore's office with Annabeth, yawning loudly. It had taken them almost two hours and the help of Professor Grubbly-Plank to lure Mrs O'Leary outside where she'd promptly fallen asleep in Hagrid's garden, squashing most of his prized pumpkins. The half-giant hadn't been there, but Percy thought given his love for large beasts – the more hideous the better – he wouldn't be too upset.

"How are you so calm about this?" Annabeth demanded. She'd been pacing the tiny landing for the last five minutes, "Percy, if you're expelled…"

His heart sank. He hadn't thought about that; if he was expelled, he wouldn't be able to complete his mission. He would die – literally - and he would never see his mom or Paul again… he couldn't let that happen.

"Come in."

Fixing Percy with a glare that rivalled Mr D's, Annabeth opened the door and walked calmly into the middle of the room. He shuffled behind, trying – and probably failing – to look meek.

Dumbledore was sat at his desk with McGonagall and the woman in pink, who'd Harry explained last night was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, standing behind him. Once again, Percy felt a rush of loathing for the new teacher he couldn't explain. She was scowling, which gave him hope – anything that upset her had to be good news for them.

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose, "Explain."

"We were separated from our… _guide_ , outside King's Cross," Annabeth began, looking meaningfully at Umbridge, "We missed the train, so we thought it best to make our own way to Hogwarts."

"Not you too!" sighed the Head of Gryffindor.

"What guide?" Umbridge asked suspiciously, "How were you separated?"

"If I may, Professor," said the headmaster quietly, "I sent someone to escort the demigods to the train, since they're unfamiliar with London."

"Ah yes…" she said nastily, "the half-bloods."

"Headmaster," Annabeth spoke up, "We were really careful-"

"Nevertheless," Umbridge puffed out her chest self-importantly, "This is a clear violation of the International Statue of Secrecy!"

"No one saw us!" Percy interrupted angrily.

"Alternative means of transport to Hogwarts are strictly forbidden by-"

"Oh, for goodness sake, no harm was done!" cried McGonagall. She addressed Dumbledore, "Headmaster, I believe detention is a suitable enough punishment."

"I agree," Dumbledore peered at them over his glasses, "You both have two weeks of detention. Miss Chase, you will serve yours' with Professor McGonagall – Percy, yours' will be overseen by Professor Umbridge."

He opened his mouth to protest.

"No, you may not do it together."

Neither of them moved. McGonagall raised a stern eyebrow, "Hadn't you two better get to class?"

"Yes, professor," Percy muttered.

"Don't look so gloomy!" Dumbledore said as they left the room, "It's only the first day – a whole year of magical learning awaits!"

Harry

"You're so lucky!" Hermione exclaimed fervently when Annabeth explained how she and Percy had simply gotten detention for wrecking the Great Hall.

"Like Dumbledore was ever going to kick them out," said Ron, though he too looked relieved.

Harry rested his cheek on the hard, worn wood of the desk, his eyelids drooping already. History of Magic, their first lesson of the year, was universally agreed to be the most boring subject ever devised by wizardkind. At the front of the room, Professor Binns was shuffling his notes, preparing to lecture them for an hour on some historical event no one had ever heard of, let alone cared about.

"Can't you get us out of it like you did last year?" Ron pleaded with Nico.

Hermione sighed, exasperated, "It's OWL year, Ron! Could you be any more irresponsible?"

"Sorry," Nico shrugged, "I think it's best we stay out of trouble this year… at least, from now on," he glared meaningfully at Percy who smirked, not bothered by the slight in the least.

Today, they were condemned to threequarters of an hour's droning on the subject of giant wars. Harry's mind began to wander in the first five minutes. He only stayed awake by listening to Percy's whispered accounts of their own war with giants, which were a bit sketchy but infinitely more interesting than the introduction of the legislation on magical beasts and beings. Harry knew enough about his friend to not ask about the parts of the tale he missed out, not sure he wanted to know, and sure Percy didn't want to remember.

At last, the small hand on the clock finally struggled to ten, signalling the end of the lesson, but this did little to raise Harry's spirits, because next they had Potions…

Snape's lesson was predictably awful. The Professor seemed to take a personal offence at Percy and Annabeth not being expelled and hovered over them the whole lesson, critiquing their attempt at a Draught of Peace which was, admittedly, dreadful. Despite his brief respite from Snape's hatred, Harry managed to forget to add the hellebore. Snape promptly vanished his potion and Harry left the dungeons in a very sour mood indeed.

A fine rain was falling, blurring the edges of the people in the courtyard as they made their way to lunch. Their hair was soon plastered to their foreheads, all except Percy's.

"After lunch, Annabeth and I have Arithmancy…" Hermione said, once they were inside and dripping their way across the Entrance Hall, "That means you guys must have Divination," Ron groaned, "And then we all have Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Great," Percy muttered sarcastically, "That Umbridge woman seemed like a sweetheart when we saw her this morning."

"We _did_ ruin her speech," Annabeth pointed out half-heartedly, "Maybe she's just a stickler for rules…"

Hermione pursed her lips, "It was a horrible speech - a load of rubbish about how the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts!"

"She was at my hearing…" Harry said quietly… "She voted against me."

Percy nodded his head vigorously in Annabeth's direction, "See? I told you she was a right-"

"Hello, half-breeds," called an unfortunately familiar voice from behind them. Harry's fists clenched. He'd been expecting this. It was only a matter of time…

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy, one of Harry's least favourite people in the world was coming up from the dungeons, flanked as usual by a gang of Slytherins. A green and silver prefect's badge glittered coldly on his chest.

"Watch your tone, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," he spat, "I just wanted to ask the half-breeds here about their summer. I hear Jackson had an… interesting encounter." A cruel smirk twisted his lips.

Harry frowned. Percy hadn't mentioned anything important happening to him over the summer. In fact, the demigods' break had seemed uneventful compared to the hearing and the Order of the Phoenix… Maybe too uneventful for a group of half-gods.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry had known Percy long enough to notice the slight tremor in his voice. What was he hiding?

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, turning to go, "C'mon, Harry," but Harry was frozen, unable to take his eyes off of Percy who was staring at the floor, pale-faced.

"He's just trying to stir up drama," Hermione urged, tugging at his robes. She glared at Malfoy.

Hermione was right, wasn't she? Percy would tell him if something was wrong.

Wouldn't he?

"Piss off, Malfoy."

Malfoy's brow puckered, his smirk wavering, and Harry felt a surge of confidence. Of course, Malfoy was just being a git. He'd been stupid to doubt Percy.

He turned his back on the Slytherins, walking into the Great Hall where lunch was steaming on the golden plates. His friends followed him.

"I don't know what Malfoy's on about," Percy said finally, "The only interesting encounter I had over the summer was a cheeseburger."

Harry laughed with the others, but he couldn't help wondering if it was Malfoy who was lying. After all, Percy was as much a part of this as he was.

Harry just hoped they were on the same side.

 **Yay, another chapter! Serious question; I'm not sure what I think of this story. I enjoy writing it but I'm just not loving it as much as before... I would love to hear your opinion! Have you noticed a change and, if so, what can I do to improve? Anything you're enjoying/not liking about the story in particular? I really appreciate all your input and hearing from you is what makes writing so special! Of course, we're still in the early chapters so the real drama is yet to go down! Anything you'd like to see happen to Percy, Harry and co.?**

 **Speaking of you guys; we're so close to fifty follows! I'd love to hit it before the next chapter so if you haven't already, make sure to favourite/follow the story!**

 **vapourtrailreads - she's even more hateful in the next chapter! just wait... ;)**

 **Anonymous - thank you! I always appreciate your feedback, I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :D**

 **See you next week! I hope you're as excited as I am for the next chapter!**

 **Lileaf, xoxo**


	7. Defence Against the Dark Arts

Percy

 _"_ _I hear Jackson had an… interesting encounter…"_

Percy ran Malfoy's words through his head. What did he mean by them? He couldn't possibly _know_ , could he? He remembered something Ron had said, about Malfoy's parents being Death Eaters – but if Voldemort didn't want Harry to know about his mission, surely his followers wouldn't be stupid enough to tell their teenage son, who went to the same school, about it... Especially when that son hated Harry as much as Draco did.

"Mr Jackson," Professor Trelawney snapped uncharacteristically, "I sense your mind is not with us."

 _Right,_ thought Percy, _or you saw my eyes glaze over._

"Sorry, Professor."

"As I was saying," Professor Trelawney swept her hugely-magnified eyes across the classroom, "You will each find a copy of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago, on your desk. Divide into pairs and use the book to decipher each other's most recent dreams. Mr Solace," she called out to Will, who had quickly become her star pupil last year, "Please will you go with Mr Jackson. He seems quite distracted today... Well," she pursed her lips, "More than usual."

They quickly reshuffled their chairs so Percy was facing Will. Nico paired up with Neville who immediately launched into a long-winded explanation of a nightmare involving a pair of scissors wearing his grandmother's best hat. At the table behind them, Ron and Harry sat in glum silence.

A small book sat on the table in front of them. Both Will and Percy stared at it in trepidation. Demigod dreams were notoriously bad and neither of them were eager to rehash theirs'.

"Are you alright?" Will asked quietly. With Harry so nearby, he couldn't talk freely but he gave a jerk of his head to let him know he could handle whatever was going on.

He almost believed it.

They passed the rest of the lesson by searching up absurd predictions in the Dream Oracle, ignoring the sour looks they received from Professor Trelawney. At the end of the class, she tasked them with keeping a dream diary for a month. Percy resolved to make something up – no way was he going to share his nightmares of Tartarus, or his mom…

When they met up with Annabeth and Hermione in the corridor, Ron immediately began complaining about the amount of homework they'd got on their first day.

"Binns set us a foot and a half on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on moonstones and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney!"

"It's OWL year, Ron. What did you expect?" Hermione asked impatiently, though even she was beginning to look slightly panicked.

When they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, they found Umbridge already seated at her desk, a black, velvet bow perched on top of her head like a large fly. The class was quiet, wary of the new teacher, as Harry and Ron chose the desk by the door and Percy went to sit across from them.

"Actually – Perseus, is it?" the professor's voice was sickly sweet.

"Percy."

"Well, Perseus, I'd like you to sit here so I can keep an eye on you," she gestured to the desk directly in front of her, "By yourself, please. Miss Chase, you can sit over there…" she waved to the seat on the opposite side of the room to Percy's.

Gritting his teeth, he marched to the front and threw his bag under his new desk. Hermione went to sit beside Annabeth while Nico and Will slid into the desk behind Percy.

"Good afternoon, students!" Umbridge sang once the rest of the class had arrived and had taken their seats.

A few muttered, "good afternoon" in response.

"That won't do!" she chided "When I say good afternoon, I should like you all to reply, "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." One more time, please. Good afternoon, students!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her. Percy remained resolutely silent.

"There now," Professor Umbridge said sweetly, "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Percy felt his spirits dip even further as he shoved his wand into his bag. He hadn't used his wand yet and he was beginning to think he never would.

Professor Umbridge drew her wand from her handbag and tapped it sharply against the blackboard. Words appeared on the board at once; words that looked like a jumble to Percy, who couldn't be bothered to even try to decipher them.

"Now," she said in her singsong voice, "Due to your previous fragmented teaching in this subject," – that was one way of putting it, thought Percy, considering their last teacher – "You are unfortunately far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that this is about to be rectified," she rapped the board with her wand again and the letters changed, "Please copy down the following and then turn to page five in your copy of Slinkhard's _Defensive Magical Theory_ and read chapter one. There will be no need to talk."

Percy fiddled with the cap on his biro (he wasn't sure what the wizarding world's deal was, but he'd learnt last year that writing with a quill was harder than it looked). Professor Umbridge settled herself into the chair behind the teacher's desk, now directly in front of him. He felt her toad-like eyes boring into him as he stared blankly at his parchment.

"Is there a problem, Mr Jackson?"

Percy flicked his gaze over to his demigod friends. Hermione was whispering whatever was on the board to Annabeth who frowned as she scribbled it down. Will was squinting at the board while Nico was doodling what looked like a rather creative portrait of Umbridge, his head bent low over his parchment. They were all trying, or at least looked like they were.

He suddenly felt as if he were back at Yancy. In other words, he felt stupid – the only one who couldn't do the work. Anger bubbled in his throat, but he pushed it down, glaring stubbornly up at Umbridge as he said, "I can't read."

Something like triumph glinted in Umbridge's eyes, pleased to have found a weakness. "Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"I can't read the board," he said slowly, ignoring the sniggers coming from the Slytherins, "I'm dyslexic."

"Well, that's easily settled," she gave him a sugary smile, "Mr Malfoy, would you please sit next to Perseus-"

" _Percy._ "

"-And read the course aims to him?"

"Of course, Professor," Malfoy agreed pleasantly, swaggering to the front.

He perked up a bit, realising this was his chance to find out what Malfoy knew. Umbridge didn't seem to notice Percy's sudden enthusiasm – or perhaps she thought he was simply excited to hear what Slinkhard had to say on the subject of defensive magical theory. She turned away, satisfied, as Malfoy began reading in a loud voice, "One, understanding the principles underlying-"

"What did you mean earlier?" Percy muttered, "When you asked me about my summer?"

"…Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic."

"Malfoy!" he growled. At the table behind, he pictured Nico and Will perking their ears up to listen.

Malfoy shrugged carelessly, "What's it to you?"

Maybe he didn't know after all… maybe he was just bluffing… "Just tell me," he demanded.

"I _know,_ Jackson."

Percy froze. His worst fear had been confirmed; Malfoy knew his secret – how long until he spilled it to the world? He would never be able to complete his mission and he would never see his mom, or Paul, again… never meet his baby sister…

"You can't tell Harry."

Malfoy didn't say anything, just turned his eyes back to the board and read, "Two, learning to recognise situations in which-"

"You. Can't. Tell. Harry." he breathed slowly. The threat underlying his tone was unmistakeable.

"I'm not an idiot!" Draco spat defiantly, "A secret's worth more than a scandal, even if it would involve hurting Potter."

He met Draco's stare, trying to figure out of he was indeed telling the truth, but his gaze was torn away at the sound of Umbridge's girlish voice, "Did you have a question about the chapter, dear?"

Hermione had her hand up and, judging by the interest of everyone around the room, had for a while, "Not about the chapter, no."

"Well, we're reading just now," Umbridge showed her small pointed teeth, "Any other queries can wait until the end of the class."

"I have a query about your course aims."

The professor raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think you'll find the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Umbridge's voice was dripping with false sincerity.

"Well, I don't," Hermione said bluntly. Beside her, Annabeth was watching the exchange with wide eyes, "There's nothing there about using defensive spells."

Everyone's heads swivelled back to the board. Umbridge gave a little laugh, tilting back her stubby neck, " _Using_ defensive spells? Why on earth would you need to use defensive spells – surely you aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"Well, our last teacher _was_ a Death Eater in disguise," Nico muttered. Percy coughed to cover his laugh.

"We're not going to be using magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students will raise their hand when they wish to speak during class, Mr-?"

"Weasley," said Ron, immediately thrusting his hand in the air. Professor Umbridge turned away from him, but both Harry and Hermione's hands had shot into the air. She looked taken aback, unsure which of the two would cause less trouble.

"Miss Granger?" she said sweetly, "You have another question?"

"Well, yes – surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is practicing defensive spells?"

Umbridge cocked her head to the side, as though utterly bemused by this suggestion, "You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free-"

"What use is that?" Harry demanded, "If we get attacked it won't be-"

" _Hand_ , Mr Potter!"

"-it won't be risk-free!" he finished, throwing his hand into the air.

"Now," Umbridge said, smiling irritatingly at Harry, "Who would wish to hurt children such as yourselves?"

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said in a mock-thoughtful voice, "Maybe… _Lord Voldemort?"_

The effect was instantaneous; Ron gasped, Parvati Patil gave a little shriek and Neville slipped sideways out of his chair. Harry's cheeks were flushed with anger and Percy realised, a great lump of dread settling in his stomach, that Harry was going after Voldemort, no matter what… and, despite everything, Percy really, _really_ did not want to fight his friend.

All traces of false-sincerity vanished from Umbridge's voice. In a deathly quiet whisper, she said, "Now let me make a few things quite plain," she leaned forward, her ringed fingers splaying across the desk, "You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead. _This is a lie!"_

"It's _not_ a lie!" Harry shouted, "Tell her, Percy… Percy?" he looked hesitantly over at him, a waiver of uncertainty creeping into his tone.

Across the room, Annabeth gave her head the smallest shake. The message was clear; _don't say a word,_ but Percy could bear Umbridge's simpering smile no longer…

"Harry's right," he heard himself say, though he could not remember deciding to speak. It was as though he was watching an eidolon control his brain, "Voldemort is back – and he's dangerous."

Harry's eyes flashed with gratitude but Professor Umbridge's cheeks were mottled with purple.

"Detention, Mr Potter! My office, tonight, five 'o'clock!" Professor Umbridge said triumphantly, "Mr Jackson, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself – especially as you already have detention. I repeat, _this is a lie!_ The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. I'm here to help. I'm your friend-"

"Some friend you are!" Percy snorted.

"Mr-Jackson-you-already-have-detention-do-not-make-things-worse-for-yourself," Umbridge said in one breath without looking at him, "Now, you will kindly continue your reading; page five, _Basics for Beginners._ "

Beside him, Malfoy was smirking, and Percy was having trouble resisting the urge to punch him in the face. He turned his attention back to the textbook, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye as he remained standing, trembling in anger.

"It's the truth," he said, his voice dangerously quiet, "I saw him! I fought him! Percy _died."_

Annabeth's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Percy winced; he hadn't mentioned that particular detail when recounting what had happened in the graveyard. The heads of everyone in the class turned unanimously to him, whispers sweeping across the room like wildfire.

"What does he mean?"

"How could he be dead?"

"Come off it…"

"Pur- _lease…_ "

Professor Umbridge stared at Harry, her face blank with no trace of her fake smile. For a moment, Percy was sure she was going to scream but then in her sweetest, most little-girlish voice she said, "Come here, Mr Potter."

Kicking his chair aside, Harry strode to the front of the room, stopping just in front of Percy's desk. Percy could hear his heavy, ragged breathing as he waited for Professor Umbridge to finish scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"Take this note to Professor McGonagall, dear," she said, holding out the note for Harry, her smile once more fixed firmly in place.

Without speaking, Harry snatched the note and turned to leave. Malfoy pulled a face at him and Percy swiftly kicked him under the table. Hard.

"Ouch!"

Harry stormed out of the room, the door banging in his wake. In the ringing silence that followed, Percy finally met Annabeth's furious gaze. He sighed.

He had a lot of explaining to do…

 **Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the wait! I've been really busy with school stuff :/ I wanted to post this ASAP so I haven't had the chance to reply to reviews yet but I will make sure to do so in the next chapter! Thank you all for supporting the story!**

 **Have a great week!**

 **Lileaf, xoxo**


	8. Detention with Dolores

Percy's POV

That evening, with two minutes until five 'o'clock, Harry and Percy were walking to Umbridge's office in gloomy silence. Percy was almost looking forward to the detention – _almost_ – glad of the excuse to escape the oppressive Gryffindor common room. He'd been dismayed to find his classmates' opinions of him had taken a turn for the worse over the summer; half of them thought him an attention-seeking faker, the other half pure evil. Not even the sight of Hecate's new shrine glittering in the Entrance Hall could cheer him up and he was beginning to wish he hadn't returned to Hogwarts at all.

"What d'you think she'll make us do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Percy thought of Annabeth a little enviously; McGonagall was strict, but at least she was fair.

They'd reached the door to Umbridge's office. Exchanging glances, they knocked on the door and were met with a sugary, "Come in!" Suppressing a groan, Percy shoved open the old, oak door.

He'd been in the office before, when a Death Eater disguised as Alastor Moody had tried to kill Harry and, looking around, Percy thought he'd almost rather deal with the insane Barty Crouch than the current occupant of the room. He certainly didn't remember it being this… _pink_. The stone walls had been painted a lurid shade of bubble-gum and on one was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicoloured kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. It reminded Percy of a grandma's sitting room and, remembering the Furies who'd once chased him out of New York disguised as mean old grandmas, he shuddered.

"Good evening, dears," Umbridge smiled at them from behind the desk. She was wearing a garishly flowered robe that acted as camouflage in the equally gaudy room.

"Evening, Professor," Harry said stiffly.

Percy stayed silent. Professor Umbridge narrowed her bulging eyes but didn't say anything.

"Well, sit down," she pointed to a small table draped in lace beside which stood two, straight-backed chairs. In front of each was a piece of blank parchment, apparently waiting for them.

Harry dropped his schoolbag on the floor, kicked it neatly under the desk, and sat down with a thud. Reluctantly, Percy followed suit.

Umbridge smiled, clearly pleased at their obedience, "Now, you're going to be doing some lines for me today. No, not with your quills," she added when Harry bent down to open her schoolbag, "You're going to be using rather special ones of mine."

She handed them both a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point. Touching it sent shivers down Percy's spine. Something was very, very wrong…

"Mr Potter, I want you to write, _I must not tell lies,"_ Umbridge said softly, "Mr Jackson, you can write, _I must follow the rules."_

"How many times?" Percy asked impatiently. He'd spent many hours in detention writing lines at Yancy and was hoping to get it over with quickly.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink in,_ " said Umbridge, something like excitement glinting in her toad-like eyes.

Harry frowned, "You haven't given us any ink."

"Oh, you won't need ink," cackled Umbridge.

Filled with an inexplicable sense of dread, Percy placed the tip of the quill on the parchment and wrote, _I must follow the rules._

Beside him, Harry gasped. A moment later, Percy realised why. At the same time as they appeared on the parchment in shining, red ink, the words appeared on the back of Percy's right hand, searing as though carved out with a scalpel.

"Something wrong?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

Percy met Harry's eye and they came to an unspoken agreement; they would not give Umbridge the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to them. "No, Professor," they chorused quietly.

Percy looked down at the parchment and wrote, _I must follow the rules_ , again… and again… The scratching of the quills was echoed by a thumping sound in his ears. This was torture. She was getting off on _torturing kids._ It was sick, twisted, _evil_ and suddenly Percy knew why he'd hated Umbridge from the moment he'd set eyes on her; she was just as bad as any monster he'd ever faced – no, worse, because she was _human._

His hand was stinging painfully now. Every few minutes, he looked up and saw his own hate reflected in Harry's eyes, but neither asked when they would be allowed to stop. They were locked in a silent battle and neither were willing to show any sign of weakness.

After what felt like hours, she said, "Come here."

As they stood, Percy stole a glance down at his hand. The cut had healed but the skin was red raw.

Umbridge inspected their hands, a sinister impersonation of a smile twisting her wide, flat lips, "Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said. Percy stared at her in disbelief, "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow, won't we? You may go."

They left the office without a word. Percy easily matched pace with Harry as he strode down the corridor, but neither spoke. The pain in Percy's hand had quickly faded but Harry was still clutching his and he realised that without demigod healing, it must've hurt like Hades. He winced in sympathy and, breaking the tremulous silence, said, "Come on."

It was past midnight when they reached the Gryffindor common room, but Will was still awake, sitting by the fire with Nico. Percy suspected this had something to do with Nico's dreams, which Will had recently confessed to him were getting worse.

"Will!" he called, beckoning for him to come over.

Harry hid his hand behind his back as Will approached but Percy shoved his at the healer, "Umbridge," he said grimly, as way of explanation.

Will looked horrified, "That can't be legal!"

"She doesn't care," Percy scoffed, "Can you heal it?"

"Sure," Will said, reaching for Percy's hand but he shook his head.

"Harry first."

Harry watched, wide-eyed, as Will covered his hand with his own, glowing one. The soft, yellow light illuminated the dark common room and drew Nico over. He listened as Percy explained, hatred blooming in his dark eyes.

"You have to tell someone - McGonagall," he said darkly when Percy had finished talking.

"No," said Harry, "I don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me." He waved his hands as he spoke, causing Will to frown in annoyance.

" _Got to you?"_ Percy stared at him. This seemed extreme – even for Harry.

"Harry," Will said softly, letting go of his hand and grabbing Percy's before he could protest, "You can't let her get away with this."

"I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her," Harry insisted.

"Dumbledore, then!"

"No," Harry said in an oddly flat voice, "I don't to bother him with something like this."

"If you don't, Percy will," said Will, looking anxiously over at Percy, "Won't you, Perce?"

Percy shrugged awkwardly. He wanted to help Harry, but something told him this wasn't his fight, "It's Harry's choice."

Harry's eyes flashed with gratitude for Percy for the second time that day. His appreciation quickly vanished behind a theatrical yawn, "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed," he said, practically sprinting up the stone staircase. They watched him go.

"He's an idiot," Will said, shaking his head softly, "He's worse than Nico!"

Privately, Percy agreed. Nico wasn't so impressed.

 _"_ _Hey!"_

Harry's POV

Harry spent the next day in a haze of self-pity. Thanks to Will, his hand didn't bother him, but a run-in with Angelina, the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, reminded him that he would now miss out on Friday's Keeper try-outs for detention with Umbridge. After last night, just the thought of the toad faced professor was enough to make his skin crawl and he found himself dreading his next detention, counting down the hours until five 'o'clock.

His loathing of Umbridge was overpowering and he found himself unable to concentrate in class. By the end of double Transfiguration, his half-hearted attempts to vanish his snail had proved futile. His only consolation was that, with Percy and Nico struggling to catch up on four years of magical education, it was impossible to be the worst in the class. Mourning Hagrid's absence but hopeful that some fresh air might clear his mind, his followed his friends out into the crisp morning and across the brightly lit lawn to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Who can tell me what these are?" Professor Grubbly-Plank barked once the Gryffindors and Slytherins had assembled at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She gestured at a pile of what looked like twigs. Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her, Malfoy did a buck-toothed impersonation of her jumping up and down in her eagerness to answer a question, but Percy gave him a hard look and his hand fell limply to his side. Harry frowned. Whatever had passed between them yesterday, Malfoy seemed almost… _scared._

"They're bowtruckles," Hermione said, "They're tree guardians, usually live in wand-trees.

"Like Dryads," muttered Annabeth.

"Five points to Gryffindor," Grubbly-Plank said, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice amongst the creatures. Parvati and Lavender squealed loudly as the twigs on the table leapt onto knobbly brown legs and gazed at the class with a pair of beetle-brown eyes set in a funny flat, bark-like face, "Does anyone know what they eat?"

"Woodlice," Hermione offered promptly, "But fairy eggs if they can get them."

"Good girl," said the Professor approvingly, "Another five points to Gryffindor. Each of you take a few woodlice and a bowtruckle – there's enough for one between three – you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all the body parts labelled by the end of the lesson."

The class surged toward the trestle table. Nico reached for a bowtruckle which curled up immediately, shrieking. "You do it, Will," he said gloomily, "Animals hate me."

Ruffling his boyfriend's hair sympathetically, Will plucked up the still shaking creature and the demigods drifted off to a spot under the trees.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked Professor Grubbly-Plank as he struggled to pick up his bowtruckle.

"Never you mind," she said with much the same air as she had the last time Hagrid had mysteriously vanished, when news of his being half-giant had gotten out.

Frustrated, Harry took out his parchment and quill and began sketching the creature with his right hand, while clutching the bowtruckle with his left. His quill froze however when a voice from the other side of the paddock drifted over to him. It was Malfoy, "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on sub-standard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straightaway."

"OUCH!"

In his anger, Harry had held onto the bowtruckle so hard it had almost snapped and it bit his finger with surprisingly sharp teeth, dripping blood all over his sketch. He let go in shock and the little creature darted into the forest on long, twig-like legs, earning Harry a lecture on proper creature care from Grubbly-Plank. He headed back to the castle with a storm cloud hanging over him and a now-frightening amount of homework.

But that night when he returned from detention with Umbridge, his hand stinging painfully, he wasn't in the mood for Trelawney's dream diary, or practicing vanishing charms and he didn't even want to think about Snape's moonstone essay, so he went to bed straightaway, leaving Percy in the common room, and lay in the dark for a long time, silently fuming. Why did everything have to be so _wrong?_

Hogwarts was his home. If he didn't belong here, where did he belong?

 **Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter, although not much happened (that's different from the books anyway!) I just wanted to catch up with the characters and the story to get to the point where I want to be - and the drama starts! Also, thank you so much for fifty follows! I love how much support this story has got and I hope I'm not letting anyone down.**

 **(Quick reminder some of these reviews are from chapter 6)**

 **Le0nidas - Wow, I can see you feel strongly about Umbridge! Don't worry, I've got something special in store for her, just you wait... ;)**

 **James Birdsong - Thanks! I'm glad you like the story :D**

 **Anonymous - More sass coming your way! As for Nico and Will, I read your review and am writing the next chapter solely from their POVs. I'm planning on spending a lot more time with them as a couple and as individuals in the future! Thanks for the advice! :D**

 **vapourtrailreads - Thanks for your lovely review - as always, I loved hearing from you! I'm working on making the story more fast-paced but it's hard since I have most of the real excitement planned around Christmas! You can expect a similar timeline to Fall of Hecate in that sense :)**

 **b31nobody - Thank you! I'm glad you think the characters are realistic as I hate reading stories where they're too OOC - if you have anymore tips in the future, let me know! It was great hearing from you as always :D**

 **Cooldude98 - I really appreciate your understanding. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and let me know what you think as it progresses! :D**

 **Thanks for all the support, guys! I hope everyone has a great week!**

 **Lileaf, xoxo**


	9. A Sunny Saturday

Will

Will was a morning person. No matter how tired he was, he woke when the rising sun – or as he liked to say, his dad doing his best to be annoying – shone through the curtains of whichever room he happened to be sleeping in at the time. Nico, on the other hand, was not a morning person, and Will had grown used to the quiet, early hours of the morning when no one else was awake.

Except today someone _was_ awake. He opened his eyes to the sight of Harry, crouched on the floor of the Gryffindor boys' dorm, pulling on his socks. The scrap of sky visible through the window was a clear, pale blue and Will's spirits soared. It was Saturday and the prospect of a whole day doing nothing was extremely appealing.

"You're up early," he said quietly, not wanting to wake the others just yet. Harry blinked owlishly up at him, his eyes sandy.

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered, "I thought I'd write to – to Sirius," he lowered his voice, his eyes flicking over to the sleeping forms of Dean and Seamus.

"I'll come with you," Will offered, already reaching for his robe. Harry wrote his letter while he got dressed and then they set off together for the Owlery.

The hallways were empty this early and Harry seemed to be in a better mood than he had in weeks. When Will asked him about it, he grinned, "I've got Quidditch practice today."

Harry had once explained the game, but Will hadn't really understood it. He almost asked him to explain it again, but there was something else he wanted to talk to Harry about, "Listen, about Umbridge…" he began tentatively.

Harry's fist clenched. Will had done his best to keep it from scarring but the skin on the back of his hand looked pink and irritated, "I'm not telling Dumbledore," he said firmly.

"I think you're being stupid," Will told him flatly, "What if she's doing this to other students? First years?"

"I'm not," Harry said stubbornly, though he looked troubled by this. Will decided to let the matter drop and let Harry talk him through Quidditch all the way to the Owlery.

Dazzlingly bright sunlight streamed through the glassless windows and a crisp, autumn breeze swept through the room, taking with it the scent of owl droppings and dead mice and leaving behind the promise of a spectacular day. Harry called Hedwig down from the rafters and sent her off with his letter clasped safely in her beak. He studied Hagrid's hut in the distance. The chimney was smokeless, and worry creased his brow.

"He'll be back soon," Will assured him.

Just then, the Owlery door opened and a pretty, Asian girl walked into the room, carrying a parcel. She smiled politely at them.

"Hi, Cho," Harry said, "Will, this is Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's Seeker."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Will."

"I know who you are," she laughed, "You're one of the demigods. How's Lou Ellen?"

"She's great," he said, "You should write to her – she's missing Hogwarts like crazy." He couldn't help notice Harry's ears reddening at the mention of the daughter of Hecate – she'd kissed him on the cheek last year but maybe that wasn't all there was to it… He suppressed a laugh.

"I will," promised Cho. She turned to Harry, "Has Gryffindor got a new Keeper yet?"

"Yeah, it's my friend Ron Weasley, do you know him?"

"I haven't met him, no," she said, coaxing down one of the school's owls. It obediently offered his leg for her to tie the parcel to.

The Owlery door was flung open and Filch burst, wheezing, into the room, Mrs Norris trotting at his heels. His beady eyes lit up when he saw Harry, "Aha!" he cried, "I've had a tip-off that you are intending to place a massive order for dungbombs."

"Who told you that?" asked Harry.

"I have my sources," the old caretaker hissed, "Now hand it over."

Harry folded his arms, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's gone," he said calmly.

" _Gone?"_

"Gone, I sent it."

"How do I know it's not in your pocket?" Filch demanded.

"I saw him send it," Will said quickly.

"You saw him-?"

"That's right," he repeated firmly "I saw him."

Filch seemed to deflate, the excitement vanishing from his bulging eyes. "If I get so much as a whiff of a dungbomb-" he said threateningly, and then stumped of down the stairs.

"Thanks," Harry said, relieved.

"No problem. I wonder why he thought you were buying dungbombs, though?"

Cho had watched the whole exchange with wide eyes, "I should go," she said, "My boyfriend's waiting – see you, Harry, Will." She hesitated at the top of the stairs, "You weren't ordering dungbombs, were you?"

"No," Harry told her, firmly.

"Good," she smiled, "Bye!"

They watched her go. Once her footsteps had vanished, Will turned to Harry, unable to suppress his smirk.

"So…?"

"What?" Harry asked, bewilderment rippling across his face.

Will's grin widened, _"Lou Ellen?"_

Nico

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle anyway? Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"

Nico gritted his teeth. Fascinated by Harry's explanation of the game Will had dragged him to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the Gryffindors' first practice of the year but neither of them had counted on the Slytherins turning up, intent on stirring up trouble. Malfoy and his cronies lounged a few rows back, jeering at the players circling in the sky.

"Go Ron!" yelled Will as he dived to stop Alicia Spinnet from scoring. The ball flew between his outstretched hands and sailed through the centre goalpost. Ron's face shone red like a beacon against the brilliant blue sky.

"Try again!" Angelina's voice was heavy with exasperation, "This time, stay in centre position!"

Nico yawned, bored. He wasn't a fan of sports and only Will's arm around his waist kept him from returning to the castle. He rested his head on Will's shoulder, closing his eyes and letting the sunlight soak through his eyelids. It was so warm – surprisingly warm for autumn – and he was so tired…

 _"_ _Gryffindors are losers! Gryffindors are losers!"_

He whirled around. Ron had missed another goal and the Slytherins were shrieking with laughter. He stood up angrily, "Shut up!"

Will tugged his sleeve, "Nico, sit down!"

"Listen to your boyfriend, di Angelo," smirked Malfoy.

"I told you to shut up," he responded coldly.

"Why don't you make me?"

It would be so easy – a couple of skeletons, a few zombies… He began to gather his will, curling up inside him like a snake, ready to strike.

"Don't!" hissed Will. Nico didn't respond, "I'll take care of it. Trust me." He flashed him an irresistible grin and, begrudgingly, Nico backed down.

Calmly, Will stood up, placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled – loudly. So loud it hurt. The sound boomed inside Nico's head and his hands flew to his ears. But the Slytherins, who were facing Will directly, got the worst of it. They fell to the ground, clutching their heads and groaning.

"Sonic whistle," grinned Will, grabbing Nico's hand, "Let's go, before they recover!"

Laughing, they left the pitch and wandered across the grounds, holding hands. The noises of the Quidditch faded behind them and Nico couldn't help but smile. Despite the Slytherins, despite Voldemort – despite everything, it felt good to be back.

 **Happy update day! Sorry for the wait, I was visiting family but I'm back now! This chapter is mainly just catching up with Will and Nico, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please favourite/follow the story and let me know what you think by leaving a review! I'm rushing out now, but I will reply to all your reviews next chapter!**

 **Lileaf, xoxo**


	10. The Revolution Begins

Harry

As the winter months drew on, a gloom settled over the castle. A bitter chill pervaded the halls and hurricane-force winds rattled the windows. Despite Will's best efforts, Harry's hand began to scar, a constant reminder of the new Hogwarts High Inquisitor who stalked the corridors, dishing out punishments with a sugary reprimand and a simpering smile.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry grumbled as they trudged up the road to Hogsmeade, the raw wind whipping at their cloaks.

Despite his initial reluctance, in the weeks since Hermione had suggested starting a Defence Against the Dark Arts group, he'd found himself thinking about the spells that had best served him in his various encounters with Dark creatures and Death Eaters and even, on occasion, subconsciously planning lessons. Percy had been especially enthusiastic about the idea and Harry had to admit he needed the extra help – magic didn't come as naturally to him as sword fighting did.

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Ron, "The Three Broomsticks?"

"Oh, no – it's much too crowded," Hermione said, rubbing her hands together for warmth, "I thought we'd meet in the other bar, the Hog's Head. It's supposed to be a bit, you know… _dodgy_ , but not many students go there so we're less likely to be overheard."

"I still don't get why we're sneaking around," Percy complained.

"Because I doubt Umbridge will be very happy if she finds out what we're planning," Annabeth said. She was swaddled in Percy's cloak, her nose, bright pink, peeking out the top.

They turned off the main street onto a narrow alley that led to the Hog's Head. Unlike the Three Broomsticks, the bar was dingy and unwelcoming, with straw littered across the floor and the stench of goats hanging in the air. "Smells like Grover when he hasn't showered," Percy commented as they stepped inside. Harry wondered who Grover was and why he smelt like an unkept barnyard.

"Seven butterbeers, please," Hermione asked the old bartended timidly. He accepted her money with a barely audible grunt and handed over the drinks, which they carried to a table in the corner, as far away as they could get from the other patrons; a veiled witch by the fireplace, two men shrouded in dark hoods eerily reminiscent of Dementors and a hunched figure – it was impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman – at the bar, wrapped in dirty grey bandages.

"So, who did you say is supposed to meet us?" Harry asked as they sat down gingerly around the table, careful not to touch anything they didn't have to.

"Oh, just a couple of people," Hermione replied, checking her watch and exchanging an anxious glance with Annabeth, "I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is – oh, look, this might be them now."

The door creaked open, a shaft of dusty sunlight lighting up the room for a moment before being blocked by the oncoming rush of a crowd of people.

First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho Chang and her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, along with one of Cho's usually-giggling girlfriends, then – looking so dreamy she might've wandered in by mistake – Luna Lovegood; then Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Harry didn't know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot then Ginny, followed by a snub-nosed boy Harry recognised from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and, bringing up the rear, Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan, all three bearing large paper bags from Zonko's joke shop.

"Just a couple?" Harry said hoarsely, " _Just a couple_?"

He watched numbly as the large, chattering group ordered Butterbeers from the very surprised bartender and settled down in twos and threes around the group. Some looked excited, others curious, others cast suspicious looks at Percy, and some made no attempt to hide their disgust at his presence. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the talk died down. Every eye was upon Harry who glared meaningfully at Hermione – this was _her_ idea, after all.

"Er, hi," Hermione began shrilly, "I think we all know why we're here and that's because – um, well – Harry had this idea-" He threw her a sharp look, " _fine_ , it was my idea – that those of us who want to study Defence Against the Dark Arts - really study it, not that rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us – I thought we could, well, we could take matters into our own hands. I thought Harry could teach us how to defend ourselves properly, which is important because…" she took a deep breath, "because Voldemort is back."

The effect was immediate and predictable. Parvati shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down her front, Neville yelped, and Terry Boot shuddered. Percy flushed as all eyes turned accusingly to him and Harry's stomach swooped with sympathy for his friend.

"What makes you say he's back?" the snub-nosed Hufflepuff demanded.

"Who are you?" Ron asked rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," he said, puffing out his chest, "And I think we have the right to know."

Hermione took a breath, "Well, Dumbledore-"

"If you believe You-Know-Who's back," Smith said, "Then do you also believe he's his grandson?" He jabbed his finger at Percy.

"Yes," she shot Percy an apologetic look, "I do believe Percy is his grandson."

"Then why is he here?"

"Percy has as much right to be here as any one of you," Harry wasn't sure when he decided to speak, just that he couldn't stay quiet any longer, "You want to know why I think Voldemort's back? Fine. I saw him, I fought him, and I would be dead if it wasn't for Percy and Nico."

"Percy _was_ dead," Nico pointed out. A surge of confusion rippled across the room.

"What does he mean?"

"How could he be dead?"

"Quiet, please!" Hermione piped up, "That's not really what today is about-"

"Is it true you can produce a corporeal Patronus?" the Hufflepuff girl with the long hair asked, "My auntie said you can."

Harry blinked, "Is your aunt Amelia Bones?"

"Yes," she smiled proudly, "My name's Susan."

"He killed the basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville said suddenly, "That's what one of the portraits told me when I was in there last year!"

Annabeth whistled, impressed, "I never knew you killed a basilisk, Harry!"

"And we all saw him defeat the dragon last year," Cedric added, "and he won the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Technically, I drew-"

"I heard he stopped You-Know-Who from stealing the philosopher's stone in first year!"

His classmates' eyes were as round as galleons.

"Yeah, I did all those things," Harry admitted, "But I had loads of help!"

"He's just being modest," Hermione argued.

"No, I'm not!"

"Nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," Susan Bones pointed out.

"Well, no, but-"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Percy loudly, before Harry could say anything, "Why don't you shut your mouth?"

It was the first thing Percy had said in the meeting and his words had an immediate effect. The chatter died abruptly. Smith's face turned mottled red and suddenly he seemed unable to speak.

"Well," Hermione broke the silence timidly, "Are we all agreed that we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of agreement. Smith crossed his arms and said nothing, perhaps because he was too busy avoiding Percy's piercing gaze.

"Right," said Hermione, seemingly relieved that something had been settled, "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's much point in meeting less than once a week."

"Hang on," said Angeline Johnson, "We need to make sure this doesn't interfere with our Quidditch practice."

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," Hermione said rather impatiently.

"Once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.

"Where are we going to meet?" Ginny asked.

"Erm… well, that's the next thing we have to decide," said Hermione, "Any ideas?"

The group fell silent.

"Library?"

"Maybe an unused classroom?"

These ideas were quickly shot down. For all that Hermione had said about study and homework groups being allowed, Harry had the distinct feeling that this one was a bit more rebellious.

"How about the Forbidden Forest?" Nico offered. The demigods nodded their agreement, but the rest of the group stared at them as though they were crazy.

"The thing about the Forbidden Forest, Nico…" Lavender said quietly, "Is that's it's sort of… dangerous."

Percy snorted. Hermione jumped in hastily, "I don't think the Forest's such a good idea," she said, "We'll try to find somewhere, and we'll send a message round to everyone when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She rummaged in her bag, producing parchment a quill and hesitated, as though steeling herself to say something, "I-I think we should all sign this, so we know who was here today, but also," she took a deep breath, "If you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge – or anyone – what we're doing, because she'd find a way to stop us."

There was a murmur of agreement. Fred reached for the parchment and signed his name cheerfully, though Harry noticed not everyone seemed so eager.

"Er…" Zachariah said, not taking the parchment George was trying to give to him, "I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the first meeting is…"

But Ernie had turned rather red, "It's just… well, we're prefects!" he spluttered, "And if this got out…"

"You really think I'd leave this list lying around?" Hermione said sharply.

"No, no – of course not!" he bit his lip, "I- well, yes. Of course, I'll sign."

There were no more arguments after that. Percy was the last to sign in his usual scruffy handwriting as the rest of the group took their leave in twos and threes. There was an odd feeling in the room – as though they were all bound by something – and most seemed eager to escape it. Harry relaxed as he was left alone with just his friends, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Well," Annabeth said drily, watching Cedric and Cho drift off, hand in hand, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

 **It's been a while! I'm so sorry for the wait – if you're still reading this, thank you for your patience! I lost my passion for a while but I'm back and eager to continue the story! There's a bit of a time jump between the last chapter and this one, as I really wanted to get to the part of the story I was interested in telling. As always, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated so please show your support by favouriting/following the story and make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought!**

 **Lileaf, xoxo**


End file.
